Little Black Dress
by HelenPotter91
Summary: Fifth Anniversary of the War and Hermione runs into some people and strikes up a conversation with a woman about a Little Black Dress. PLEASE REVIEW HG/NM. NOW COMPLETE
1. Initial Interaction

**_Hey everyone...so I know I am currently in the middle of posting my third installment of my version of HP but I am in the middle of writing the fourth installment and took a case of writers block and so I took to reading a few FF stories and became inspired to write a quick something to free up my mind._****_I am not sure if I will post this as a One Shot or a small multi chapter story but it will not interfere with my current story I am posting...if you dont know me then feel free to browse my page and read my other stories._****_Let me know if you want me to continue on with this or not...so on with the story. I hope you like it...even if you dont let me know in the reviews._****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****Hermione**

Five years had passed since Harry had won the war, he and Ginny and became a couple and then broke up and eventually got back together again. Ginny was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and Harry had went on to become an auror.

Ron joined Harry for two years before going to work with George in the joke shop, our relationship was a different story...we were not meant to be I knew that from the get go but once you spent so much time wanting something and eventually you get the chance to have it you at least have to try.

Ron and I tried for six months and then crashed and burned and he had been dating wait for it Pansy Parkinson for a year now and going strong, Neville and Luna had been together since the battle also and were married last year, he had taken over for Professor Sprout as Head of Herbology and Luna was travelling all over the world documenting Magical Creatures.

After graduating from Hogwarts at the top of my class I ended up getting a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and loved it, although I did not have a boyfriend my work feels incredibly rewarding and challenging enough that I don't need a man. It was Five on a Friday and I was more than ready for the weekend even though I knew what was coming and that I couldn't possibly get out of it.

I headed for the lift and apparated home to my wonderfully cozy two bedroom apartment and all I needed was a shower and food, two years ago I became Vegan when I saw how the animals were treated, joined a yoga class and grew my hair out before using a sleakeasy shampoo on my hair which sat straight or in perfect curls down to my waist. I was no longer bushy haired Granger...but actually held the attention of men not that I cared.

After showering and sitting down to my Tofu Stir-fry with Charles Dickens I couldn't help but think of what was to come...the Invitation sat on the coffee table like a plague, the fifth annual Charity ball was happening to celebrate the war and I was being forced to go because I was a ministry employee and it was mandatory but in all honesty I could think of a dozen ways to better spend a Saturday night and dancing with bureaucratic idiots was not one of them.

Crookshanks chose that moment to jump on my knee and gave me the courage I needed to go and that's how I stood the following night in a black strapless dress that just trailed behind me slightly and black shimmering shoes, my hair was worn down with two pieces cropped back in a silver clip with my silver necklace that held blue Lapis Lazuli inside and my black clutch before feeding Crooks and apparating to the Ministry.

Arriving in the atrium felt foreign because it looked nothing like it usually did and all of the tables lined up around the room Were covered in while linen and taffeta. I could already see people I knew and did not particularly want to speak to so I headed straight for the bar finding Harry there.

"Thank God...Ginny is training and I am here alone...please be my date..." Feeling through the crowd I can always spot the Harry Fangirls a mile away and all he could do was nurse his glass of whiskey while I made fun of him.

"Oh Harry you are too soft..." Spending a good ten minutes talking to Harry about his life as we haven't had the chance to catch up recently we were interrupted by the crowd going quiet as Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Black walked into the room looking every bit the royalty they appeared to be.

After the War Narcissa divorced Lucius whom got life in Prison and became a Black. From the rumours she was living in London and Draco had been cleared thanks to Harry and took over the Malfoy Fortune and now runs a Charity for victims of the war.

He became quite the businessman and had made daddy's fortune into a huge business and had made himself millions of galleons in the process. Narcissa was wearing a stunning red dress with black shoes and accessories, much to my surprise Kingsley walked over to them both and greeted them, Draco had the same idea as myself and was heading straight for us.

"Granger...Potter..." The young man looked well, he seemed more at ease with himself, after ordering a glass of Whiskey for himself and a glass of red wine for his mother he turned his attention back to us. "No Weaselette this evening Potter?" Harry just shook his head and the two were surprisingly at ease considering their history.

"Wow a full conversation a no taunts being cried at each other...this must be a new record." Harry then proceeded to explain that Draco and he would meet at least once a month for drinks to which I could only punch him the arm.

"Oww blimey Hermione what the hell?" I just stuck my tongue out to him and told him he deserved it.

"I know we have moved on from the war but you couldn't drop it into conversation that you were having man dates with Malfoy." Harry shook his head and downed his Whiskey in two seconds flat.

"Look I am Sorry but we have barely seen you because you have been working and also it's not a big deal I mean sure he is pompous and arrogant and Malfoy..." The blonde boy looked slightly offended at that but Harry just continued on.

"In the grand scheme of things having a drink with a Malfoy is not a bad thing at least make the effort Hermione Lady Black and Draco are cool..." None of us had heard it until it was too late but a cold aristocratic voice soon made their presence known.

"Thank you Mr Potter...it seems you are always defending us..." Narcissa Malfoy in all her stunning glory had crept up behind us and in that moment I felt like I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me and so without another word I excused myself to go to the restroom.

Was I really working that much that I had become so disconnected from my friends? Had I become that person? I also just insulted the Malfoy and Black family simultaneously.

"Hermione!" Oh bloody hell...Pansy Parkinson was not what I needed right now, she was chipper and too much fakeness. Ever since she began dating Ron I so wished I could slap her upside the head.

"Pansy! Hello." The woman who I really had nothing in common with threw her arms around me and began talking a mile a minute.

"...and don't worry about not having a date I am sure we can find a nice handsome wizard to dance with you for the evening..." Not hearing the beginning of the conversation the latter part was enough to enrage me and yet she kept going.

"I mean I understand that you are an independent woman and all that but you could have at least made the effort to find a date instead of arriving Solo. It's one thing Harry coming solo because everyone knows he is dating Ginny but for a woman it's just sad..." Before I could say anything clicking of heels behind us both caught our attention.

Narcissa Black...I really couldn't bloody escape her tonight, Pansy Parkinson immediately straightened up and greeted her with air kisses and again could not stop her motor mouth, if she didn't stop Hermione was gonna fulfil what she wanted to and backhand the girl.

"I was just saying to Hermione that we can surely set her up with the most handsomest wizard...tell me is Draco dating anyone...I mean now that he has taken over the family business that would be a nice catch..." Before I could say anything and defend myself of sucker punch her Narcissa Malfoy actually laughed at her.

"I am sure Miss Granger can find her own dates especially in that dress without you showing her off like a bull in a meat market...and ever since Draco escaped your hooks and that of your family he has been seeing someone but it is still in the early days and does not wish for it to become public knowledge. I would advise you Miss Parkinson to not forget your place and speak out of turn again...with the amount of political power Miss Granger has not to mention her close personal friendship with Mr Weasley I would be careful what you say to her or you could end up in a very precarious position." Pansy just huffed and stomped on her heels before fleeing the bathroom leaving her with Lady Black.

"Thank you for defending me... especially after I was so rude to you and Draco outside...I apologise..." Again the pureblppded woman laughed and it sounded genuine this time not fake or haughty for Pansy.

"Miss Granger...you do not need to apologise I will admit it came as a shock for me too when I found out Mr Potter and my son were spending time together but it goes to show how much times have changed." All I could do was nod at the woman as she fixed her non-existent flaw in her make-up before pick by up Her clutch again and went to move before stopping right beside me I could smell her and she was Devine. It was as if all of my faculties ceased to work as she leaned into my ear to whisper something.

"That really is a spectacular dress Miss Granger...you wear it well." The older woman walked away from me and I exhaled a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding in. That conversation with Narcissa Black was the most intimate I had been in a long time, longer than I would care to admit but there was no way she was flirting with me...she was just being kind. Right?

I just held my head up high and proceeded to walk back out to the party, I danced with Harry, Neville, Kingsley and even Draco and drank with Minerva, Hagrid, Luna and Daphne Greengrass. All night however I kept feeling as if someone was watching me and sure enough each time I turned my head a pair of icy blue eyes met my own and sent shivers down my spine.

The night was winding down to a close and I said my goodbyes to everyone and walked towards the apparition point to meet none other than the woman that had made me lose my focus all night and stood silently behind her.

"It seems we keep bumping into each other..." I knew I sounded like an idiot but the silence was killing me, the woman knew I was here and plastered on her face all night was a slight smirk.

"It seems we do...and apparently we live close by also...I was talking to Mr Potter and apparently you live in St Paul's Crescent and I live in St Paul's Court. We are practically neighbours..." She smiled at me but there was hints of amusement in her voice, I really felt stifling hot standing next to her and once we got to the front of the cue she went to walk away from me without another word and I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry...would you like to grab a coffee tomorrow? I know this lovely little cafe I think you would just love..." I have never been brave enough to ask a man out before never mind a woman, never mind Draco Malfoy's mother but there was something about her that made me brave.

"I shall meet you at 12..." She turned to me and leant forward which gave me an amazing view of her chest which was something else I haven't done before...admire a woman's chest. "Really, truly extraordinary dress..." She walked away from me and apparated without looking back and with a new sense of confidence I went home looking forward to the following day.

Was it a date? I really don't know but I had to remind myself to thank Ginny for convincing herself to buy the dress, as it hung on its hanger on the back of my bedroom door I remember nearly collapsing at the price but it was worth every single knut.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Follow Up and Confrontation

**_So I have decided to continue on a little and see where it goes...it will probably not be any more than ten chapters or so and updates will probably be inconsistent because I do have another story on the go but I hope you enjoy it!!_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**

Narcissa

Once my feet landed on the soft plush carpet of my living room I immediately poured myself a glass of Firewhiskey, the one thing I didn't expect when I went to the Ministrys ball with Draco was to flirt with someone, never mind a woman half my age. It was all because of that damned dress.

My Marraige was not one of love but one of duty and I was little more than a trophy wife to Lucius and everyone treated me as such. I planned parties, stood by his side through everything and all I wanted to do was scream at everyone just to get someone to pay attention.

Lucius was not a man to be trifled with when the first war happened but once the second one did and Voldemort came back I just wanted to take Draco and run as far away as I could but my loving mother and father made that impossible.

When they signed the betrothal agreement with Lucius and his father it was written into the clause that I had to obey him until such time as the Heir of the Black Family annulled the Marraige or Lucius died. Harry became the Black Heir when Sirius died and after the war was over he annulled my Marraige and relinquished control of the accounts and gave them to me.

Draco took over the Malfoy accounts once Lucius went to Azkaban and sold Malfoy Manor just before he went back to Hogwarts and only recently started looking into buying himself some property that wasn't haunted by past actions.

Toeing off my shoes so could not help but reflect on the nights events, Draco had begged me to be his date because the woman he was dating was not quite ready to go public just yet as they had only been dating for a few months and showing up at a Ball together was too much for them both to face. I did not know who the mystery woman was but knew it was only a matter of time before she was introduced to her.

My mind however was filled with visions of Hermione Granger, she had grown into a beautiful woman as was evident by her appearance this evening, when she first walked into the room she immediately caught my attention as she looked like Satan herself in that dress. As I removed the glamour on my left arm I had been hiding from the girl all night as to not let go of my secret I couldn't help but reminisce about the evening.

Kingsley had immediately taken me to mingle whilst Draco had gone to fetch us drinks and it took me ten minutes to escape Kingsley Shacklebolts clutched only to arrive to see sparks almost pouring out of Miss Granger and she looked delectable.

I have had dalliances in the past both before my Marriage and after but never with a woman...even now I can't believe I am even entertaining the idea of it. I was aware of the effect I was having on Miss Granger when I was in close contact with her but I can't even allow myself to think to much about it.

The girl was as straight as straight could be and there was attraction there yes but no way would she want to tie herself down with a woman that was old enough to be her mother. Although she did ask me to lunch the following day so maybe...no I can't we will have a civil lunch and I will not entertain the idea of anything else with the Gryffindor Princess.

Getting ready for bed and wiping off my make up I took a good long look at myself and knew I did not look my forty eight years but I am getting older and starting to look older and I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. I mean Minerva McGonnagall was Ninety-Eight years of age and looked not a day over sixty, and she lived through two wars...so while I knew I looked not much older that my thirties I was still older than the Gryffindor Witch and she was the same age as Draco.

Overthinking would not do me any good at this point, I would just be safer going to sleep and dealing with it in the morning. All I could do was rub the scar on my arm until I was sure I would wake up and it would be crimson with blood, eventually I fell asleep.

I have never worried about what I was going to wear before, if there was one thing I knew how to do it was fashion, except the Muggleborn had threw me for a loop by inviting me to lunch that I was neither prepared for physically or mentally.

I had no idea what I was doing...this whole thing was a mistake but the doorbell to my townhouse rang and Flopsy my childhood elf popped into the room ten seconds later to announce Miss Grangers arrival. Deciding to make do with my black jeans, white blouse and knee high boots before grabbing a light jacket as it was a mild day I began to make my way downstairs.

My heels clicking on the floor echoed throughout the house and so know Miss Granger could probably hear me coming and slowly but surely she came into view and all fears and worries disappeared the second I saw her.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black sabbath t-short and converse and looked even younger that last night. The younger woman was checking me out, she was looking me up and down as I walked down the final few stairs. Shifting my face to the cold and aloof O usually portrayed seem to snap her out of her musings.

"Miss Granger...you look stunning...no little black dress today...I must say I am slightly disappointed." The young Gryffindor princess smiled and blushed before looking down at her shoes and thanking me.

"You look wonderful also...I made reservations and it is not too far away I suggest a walk?" I nodded before Flopsy arrived into the room to say farewell to the young Gryffindor and myself.

The first two minutes of our journey were spent in silence and it seemed Miss Granger and lost her liquid courage from the night before along with myself. The cogs were turning in her head and knowing we can't spend the whole time in silence I decided to break the ice.

"How are you enjoying the Ministry?" Stupid Narcissa...small talk is not going to get me anywhere. She too seemed taken back by my stupid question and only nodded at me.

"Yeah...I love it...we are working on legislation right now to try and fund the sale of Wolfsbane for werewolves bitten during the War." That was very impressive if I were being honest, that seemed to break the ice enough, she continued the whole way to the restaurant talking about her job and once they reached the door she looked embarrassed.

"Look at me monopolising the conversation and waffling on..." I just waved her off and led her through the doors. "Table for two under Granger..." Once we were lead to our table I instantly felt uncomfortable. I was in strange surroundings with the last person I would have ever expected to have lunch with but alas Hermione Granger was sitting directly in front of me and all of last nights sexual tension had dissipated thankfully.

"So I was being incredibly rude before by banging on about me...what about you?" Not a lot of people follow her anymore but something always inevitably pops up in the Daily Prophet.

"Well nothing quite as impressive but I have been working as the Potions Mistress for St Mungos just part time for two years now..." The young witch was shocked if her face was anything to go by, that just confirmed that she didn't read the Daily Prophet.

"Not unlike yourself my life is usually splashed across the Daily Prophet, it was an absolute scandal that someone dared hire me...also the fact that I was qualified made people do a double take...the trophy wife of Lucius Malfoy has a Mastery in Potions it's an outrage..." The young witch looked confused and so I proceeded to explain to her how most pure-blood wives were not permitted to have jobs.

"I haven't read the Daily Prophet in quite a while...since that beetle Rita Skeeter is still there..." I see no love was lost between Miss Granger and the idiot reporter. Conversation flowed through the starter and I found it strange the lifestyle she chose to lead. She did not eat meant, dairy, eggs or any other form of Animal Product.

"Why?" She laughed at what must have been a completely flabbergasted expression on my face but quickly sobered up and looked me dead in the eye.

"I don't want to be responsible for anyone's pain and suffering." That seemed like a good enough reason as any I suppose but she touched my arm and it ignited and burnt the way it did that night. Casual conversation continued on through the courses but before we had finished our coffee her expression turned serious and I could see the war she was currently having her head before she glanced up at me with those damn brown eyes and asked a question I didn't want to answer and could not bring myself to do anything about but the girl deserved more than that.

"That night in Malfoy Manor...you watched her...impassive...cold...forgive me but you're a mother how could you just stand and watch? I know you're not the same person but there is a part of me that wants answers. You frequent my dreams, my nightmares and every time you just watch..." Small amounts of tears were flooding from her eyes and knowing this was not the time nor the place to have this conversation, I slapped a one hundred pound bill down and walked the poor girl away from the restaurant. We arrived at an Alley and she stepped close to me and immediately the tension from the night before arrived back faster than I would have liked.

I tried my best to squash it down because knowing that after this conversation the girl would not want anything to do with me I could just take her arm and apparate home to my own town house and prepare for a conversation that was not going to end well.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**_Hey everyone so I thano you for your following for this story...please let me know what you think!!_****_Please Review_****_Please Review_****_Please Review_****_Three_**

Hermione

I didn't want to show her that kind of weakness but once the question popped into my head I could not stop it from blurting out of my mouth, she was a plethora of emotions the whole way through the question but it was as like word vomit once I started it was nigh impossible for me to stop.

I can't really remember her directing me from the table at the restaurant but as soon as we got within the alley way I immediately came to my senses at her close proximity, she held onto me and I felt as if my skin was on fire as we apparated to what I am assuming is her home.

We both stood staring at one another for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only twenty seconds or so before she took k a step away from me and she sat down on the couch just as a tray of tea arrived on the coffee table.

Her decor was not what I was expecting, there was a lot of grey, blue and yellows which if someone said it to me I would have laughed but in this instance it worked out quite well.

"Sit down Miss Granger..." Of course I could do nothing but obey her and sat down across from her opting to take the single seat instead of the couch for my own self-preservation also I would not be able to resist touching her if I was beside her.

"I had not been foolish enough to think we would avoid the subject but I had at least hoped we would get to know one another a little bit better." Her icy blue eyes caught mine again and in that moment I felt as if I were a painting on display that she was trying to determine if she liked or not.

"I am sorry...Ms Black I just..." She held her hand up in front of me and I immediately quietened and I could see how at war she was with herself and how she kept rubbing her arm in the exact same location that my own held the scar.

"Considering what I am proposing I would think it would be better if you called me Narcissa..." I could only nod my head and the academic brain that never shut itself off Now was whirling a mile a minute in anticipation for what she was going to do.

"Ok...Narcissa..." She looked in that moment as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and I could not help but feel privileged that she was allowing me to see this side of her.

"You are an accomplished occlumens are you not?" I nodded my head as my entire body filled with dread because I did not feel comfortable with someone going into my head, she seemed to sense what was worrying me and shook her head.

"Don't worry I am not going to ask for permission to allow me into your mind..." I could not help but breathe a sigh of relief at her words but the next ones froze me to the core.

"I am granting you permission into mine...if you are up for it?" She wants me to witness her view of the events and in all honesty I don't know what to do but before I could give her an answer she continued on and shocked me even more.

"You will see what I see, feel what I felt and after you see I will answer any questions you have..." I have replayed it so many times in my own head that it gave me nightmares all the time.

"I used to see it all the time...in my dreams and it got so bad that I started taking dreamless sleep draught quite frequently and it became a bit of an addictive problem...I still get the occasional one and you are in it. Perhaps seeing it through your eyes will give me closure..." She nodded her head at me and came over to sit with me and her scent was incredible, all I could smell from her was Cherries and Vanilla, she took my hand in her and looked me dead in the eye waiting for me to start.

With my spare hand I lifted out my wand and pointed it at her which felt strangely sinister but I knew in my heart of hearts I was not going to hurt her and so the spell came dripping from my mouth like water.

"Legillimens..." Immediately I was whooshed into her head and when so opened my eyes I was standing in Malfoy Manor but actual me was on the other side of the room being dragged across the dark wood floor and writhing in pain as Bellatrix had her way with me.

Once I got my bearings I saw Draco go to move and I or rather Narcissa cast an immobulus charm on Draco to keep him from inter fearing and I instantly had a new found respect for him in that moment.

My screams literally bounced off the walls and I could feel the inner turmoil of Narcissa and what shec as feeling. Disgust as her sister constantly subjected me to pain after pain and once Bellatrix pulled out her knife Narcissa tensed and I could feel her panic and fear but instantly determination.

Just as Bellatrix went to press the knife through my Flesh I heard her words and the next few moments shocked me to my core.

"Dimidium dolor tuss..." It was no more than a whisper but Draco heard it and was glancing out of the side to his mother since he couldn't move he couldn't do anything. With each pierce of the flesh I felt it on my or her left arm and knew instantly what she had done. The memory flashed forward to that night when Draco confronted her.

"Why would you do that for her? Why would you bleed for her?" Narcissa was removing her shoes and the pins from her hair as he spoke and she just shook her head and looked him dead in the eye.

"Why would you? I saw you today...you could have gotten yourself killed doing such a rash Gryffindor type thing...we must be more careful Draco but so tell you this. We are on the wrong side of this...I am a mother and I had to witness someone's child being violated by my own sister...that girl had already been through five crucio curses and I needed to help her..." she removed her long sleeved blouse and as soon as I saw the angry red letters on her otherwise marble like skin my stomach dropped.

Without warning I was being pulled from the memory and I wasn't aware that I was crying. The woman in front of me was as composed as ever and her arrogant pure blood mask had reappeared on her face.

Not in complete control of my actions I took her arm in my hand as she drew in a breath at my contact. I opened up the button of her blouse and saw her skin looked flawless as ever but knew a glamour when I saw one.

"Please remove it..." Tears were slowing up at this point but I know that resolve was going to break. She muttered the spell and there in front of me I saw the truth. The word 'MUDBLOOD' in big angry letters on her arm and that was all it took for me to crack.

"You...you bled for me...you...I..." I couldn't get the words out and just cried, it must have been several minutes because before long so felt her warmth envelop me and instantly it helped as she held onto me.

"I'm sorry...I could not do more..." My head snapped up to look at her and I felt like slapping her, this woman was for real.

"You have nothing to apologise for...you helped me...Draco helped me...how in the bloody hell did I not know that?" She shrugged her shoulders at me in a very unladylike way.

"If Bella had found out both Draco and myself would have been killed but luckily I was an accomplished Occlumens as is Draco so it helped." I tried to let the information go through into my brain but I couldn't. I realised I was still holding onto her arm and my fingers were tracing the scar that she had.

The room was stifling again and her blue eyed bored into my soul and I felt her grip on me tighten soon but I saw her watching me and glancing at my face. If ever there was a moment this was it so I felt emboldened by my decision and pressed my lips to hers and it literally felt like fireworks.

It was soft and tentative and for a second I thought I had read the situation all wrong because she didn't move, after a few seconds of shock she did the impossible. She reached her hand up and pressed it against my neck and kissed me back.

There was more passion in that one kiss than there ever was in any sex I had ever had before. Without warning she pressed her tongue to my lip asking for access which I obviously granted. We continued on kissing again gently but full of passion before we were forced to pull away to breathe but we pressed our foreheads together when we did.

Her breath was sweet like her tea that remained hardly touched on the table in front of us and her deep breaths were enough to make me want to straddle her legs and show her the best sex she would ever have but in all honesty I am clueless and doubt began to creep into my head.

She must have been able to see my emotions because all I felt was her hand tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear and in that moment I was put at ease.

"Well...that was unexpected, I have to admit I was not expecting that but I am not complaining...I have to admit something to you and although this does not deter me I have to say it..." I was scared for a moment and my hand just rubbed slowly over the raised scar that was now a twin on her arm.

"I have never been with a woman before Miss G...Hermione...this is all relatively new to me so can we take it slow?" I let out a breath and nodded at her and felt all sorts of emotions overpower me when she pressed her lips to my own again and I was lost in her...the outside world did not exist.

**_Please Review_****_Please Review_****_Please Review_**


	4. Dinner Date

**_Hey everyone!! First of all I would like to thank you for you support of this story!! Second I recieved a review the other day from a guest reviewer that I would like to address... Apparently you did not like the Narcissa/Hermione pairing in general so why read it!!_****_Don't get me wrong I appreciate reviews even of the negative variety but if you dont like a pairing then don't read it!!_****_Anyway onto the story I hope you like it...please let me know by reviewing_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_FOUR_**

Narcissa

The past two weeks had been a blur, the Ball and my interaction with Hermione and then our 'date' and the revelations that followed was draining but we both spent the rest of that day talking about everything, her childhood, her parents.

My childhood and Hogwarts years and even my relationship with Andi and Bella. She listened as I told her of what Bella was like before Voldemort and her husband got their claws into her...she was my sister, fiercely protective and loyal. The woman who tortured her on my lounge floor was but a shell of her former self.

After almost baring our souls to one another we had not seen each other since that day communicating via owl post as Hermione was busy with her work in the Ministry as was I in St Mungos so we planned to meet tonight which I was really looking forward to.

"Madam Black...I have the list of potions for the next month that is needed..." Healer Crawford interrupted my inner musings and I saw him take in my surroundings and the usually neat workspace was cluttered with pages from my research I was trying to do on the side.

"Thank You Healer Crawford...that will be all..." He lingered for a few moments and so felt in no mood to engage with his flirtation and advances and so continued on with my work.

"You ever think about hiring an assistant...or apprentice this place is like a bomb site." I thanked him and dismissed him because truth be told he was irritating me. The day seemed to get slower and slower as time went on.

Finally the clock struck five and I removed my work robes and made my way to the F.L.O.O when who should I run into but the woman I had been trying to avoid since the war ended.

I hadn't seen her since I was a teenager but she had remarkably not aged, Considering she was the oldest out of us all I was nine when she left at the age of Seventeen and although I tried to keep in contact with her by sending her letters when father found out he was furious.

She really did look incredibly like Bella...having seen her photo in the Daily Prophet many years ago it hadn't done her sister justice...beside her was a young boy who appeared to be around six or so and stood very still glancing between Andromeda and I as we stared at each other in silence.

"Cissy..." I honestly did not have a clue what was going on in her head she always did have a good poker face and so I nodded and attempted to greet her back but it appeared my throat decided to close up and I could only choke something out which sounded suspiciously like a greeting.

"Andi..." The young boy appeared to be getting impatient and rugged on Andromeda's robes.

"Gran..." So this was young Theodore...I had never met Nymphadora but I did spent a year as Remus Lupins Potions partner when we were in Hogwarts together and the child looked nothing like his father at all. The impatience was getting worse and his hair flared a bright red and instantly I smiled at the power in the child.

"You are a metamorphmagus..." He nodded his head very proud as Andi turned around to the boy and before addressing me again.

"Teddy this is your Aunt Narcissa...my sister..." He seemed to just accept that and did not ask where I had been his whole life and launched into all of the things he could change and showed me it all...truth be told it was very impressive that he had such strong control of it at such a young age.

"That is a marvellous gift you have Teddy...always cherish that..." He nodded his head at me before I turned back around to my sister whom was staring open mouthed at me and my interaction with her grandson.

"Don't look so shocked Andi...I did raise a son and..." I cut myself off from her before I gave away too many secrets. We continued making small talk before she handed me a slip of paper and walked away with a smiling Teddy trailing behind her waving at me.

As I opened the piece of paper I saw a name written down and my smile must have been at full because she had given me her F.L.O.O address and it wrote underneath 'Call Anytime' so either she wrote the note when I was playing with Teddy or she had it pre written and was always going to give it to me at some point.

I wish I had reached out to Andi before now but in all honesty after what had happened in the war I was ashamed of myself and the actions of my family that I hid from everyone.

I will admit it got better once I started working in St Mungos but I was still much of a recluse and I doubt being with Hermione will change that. Every now and then fear and doubt gripped onto me and so feel like such a selfish old hag for keeping her from a life and a family by being with me.

As I arrived home by F.L.O.O I was instantly aware of the fire being alight and a somber looking Draco sitting in the chair with a glass of Firewhiskey. This can't be good, I was supposed to be meeting Hermione here in two hours for dinner so hopefully my motherly duties will be over by then.

"Son...what are you doing here?" He smiled at me but it never quite reached his eyes and he took another quick swing of his drink as I poured myself one and toed off my shoes before sitting across from him.

"Sorry for intruding Mother...The Firewhiskey I had in my own house was abysmal..." Ok he was acting pompous and arrogant but through that so can see the sadness in him.

"What's going on?" He lifted his gaze to meet mine in a confused glance and all I could do was roll my eyes at the how oblivious he was.

"Nothing...I am fine...completely fine...why would you think there was something wrong, there is not so I am..." I have never seen him so flustered and I couldn't help but shake my head at the absurdity of his ramblings.

"Let me guess fine, honestly Draco you are going to have to try better than that so is it work or the mystery girl or neither?" He shook his head and threw it back on the chair in defeat. I am his mother he should know better than to try and keep things from me.

"It's just...the woman I have been seeing is Susan Bones...she wants to go public and has been asking me to go to a party with her tonight that is a birthday party for her friend..." I immediately know what the problem was, my son is an idiot and so I took the glass from his loose grip and sent a stinging hex at him to which he stood looking very offended with his wand out.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He was a deep shade of red as he looked at me with such betrayal with his mouth slightly open.

"Oh do not look so offended and close your mouth you are beginning to look like Ronald Weasley with your mouth and mannerisms." His mouth snapped shut as he continued to look like I had crushed a kitten.

"Mother..." If I was in any other situation so would have laughed but he was thoroughly pissed off and so I walked over to him so So was standing so close and held onto his shoulders.

"You are a Malfoy...Susan Bones is from a very respectable family...you seem to like her so why in the name of all that is Merlin would you make her wait...I am assuming you are sleeping together..." He flushed bright red before reluctantly nodding his head and I again sighed at his poorly managed situation.

"Go to the party with your girlfriend...bring a gift...mingle with people your own age...have a drink...and then go home after a lovely night out and inform your girlfriend she is invited to dinner with me on Wednesday evening..." He smiled at me and I knew in that instance I had gotten through to him, as he bid me farewell and made his way through the F.L.O.O I went upstairs to get ready for my own date.

After showering I stood in nothing but a towel glaring at my clothes hoping something will pop out at me and immediately I smiled. It might have been presumptive but I picked out a beautiful Jade Bra and Pantie set so bought a few weeks ago and paired it with a t-shirt and jean shorts as I was cooking her dinner in my own home.

Once I made it downstairs I began prepping my food and knowing Hermione did not eat meat, eggs or dairy I had to consult a muggle cook book and Flopsy was none too pleased.

"Mistress please let me cook for you...I know you have enjoyed our lessons but I would not like to think I am out a job." I immediately crouched down to her level and hugged her which I knew surprised the elf but she needed to know.

"You are invaluable to me Flopsy...I would appreciate it if you could set up the breakfast bar for me please...and then your time is your own to do as you wish." She immediately nodded at me and bounced over to the other side of the kitchen to place plates and cutlery etcetera to the two places.

I tried to make a Vegan Rainbow Salad which had Red lettuce, and kale as a bed with tomatoes, dulse, zucchini and peppers with avocado and tahini dressing. For our main course I made a simple veggie curry with brown rice and sweet potato fries baked in the oven and for dessert I had chocolate and strawberry cake.

Hopefully she will enjoy it, the doorbell rang and Flopsy flared when I went to move and answer the door so all I could do was hold my hands up and let the poor elf go instead. Putting the final touches on dinner I was in a world of my own when so heard a gasp behind me and saw Hermione taking me in and the food surrounding me. All I could take in was her, she looked absolutely stunning and immediately our eyes locked and that same tension surrounded me and made me want her.

Hermione

After the Previous weekend I was both nervous and excited to see her again, we had so much in common between our love of books, opera and fine wines not surprising to be fair this is Narcissa Black we are talking about.

After getting off work I immediately rushed home to shower and change and since I was told to keep it casual I put on a yellow and white summer dress as it was quite warm in the Month of May. I grabbed the bottle of wine that Harry had given me the year previous from Potter Vineyard in Tuscany, it came as a shock to Harry but he was stinking rich and had tried to gift us all with summer homes and such which none of us accepted but did steal a couple of weeks away here and there.

I literally lived three streets away from Narcissa so decided to walk to her town house which was at three sizes bigger my own but felt homely. On the way I couldn't help but reflect on the week previous, no one knew obviously but people did start commenting on the fact that I appeared happier and congratulated whoever the lucky man was...Harry, Ron and Ginny bombarding my office mid-week to grill me about said mystery man was hilarious but they all respected my privacy and told me they can't wait to meet him, oh how funny their faces will be when it does come out.

Arriving at the door I tried to steady my breathing and knocked gently before a few seconds later Flopsy answered it in a different outfit that the day before, she was wearing a red all in one jumpsuit with the Black Family crest on it and I couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"Hello Mistresses Grangey..." I had to laugh at the term of endearment the elf had descended on me and nodded back at her.

"Hello Flopsy...I love your outfit today..." She beamed with pride before taking my coat and placing it on the rack with a click of her fingers.

"I bees having one for every days of the weeks..." She ushered me into the kitchen where to be honest I thought I was dreaming, Narcissa Black was standing like a wet dream cooking in the kitchen. She had on a Beatles tank top which sat just at the bottom of what appeared to be jean shorts and was barefoot I couldn't help but gasp at the sight before me and the object of my affection popped her head up at me and sent a beautiful broad smile my way and my knees went weak.

"Hey there..." This woman was practically wearing no make-up and was as casual as I had ever seen anyone and if I explained this to other people no one would believe me. She walked up to me and pressed a kiss to my lips and she took my momentary freeze as a bad thing and immediately stepped back.

"I'm sorry Hermione...I should have asked permission..." I stoped her by pulling her back by the pocket of said shorts and kissing her as deep and as passionately as I could. She responded in kind and we broke apart before it could turn into a full blown make out session.

"You never have to ask permission...I was just stunned by how beautiful you look...I did not know it was possible for you to look anymore desirable than you already do." She rolled her eyes and blushed before glancing down at her feet and I just pulled her eyes up to meet mine kissed her as fiercely as I could before a ding sounded behind us and we broke apart again and I handed her the wine which caused her eyebrows to shoot up.

"Mr Potter has his own Vineyard?" I nodded my head and she appeared envious and I wonder if Harry would let me use it for a week or two in the future. My attention was drawn back to what she was doing in the kitchen and I was shocked at her ability.

"You know how to cook?" She nodded her head at me and I was shocked to say the least, the amount of food in front on me looked incredible and she opened her oven door and lifted out a chocolate cake before setting it to the side to cool and placing a bowl of strawberries which I am assuming is going to go into it once it is cooled.

"Well considering the way my trial went it was the next step..." I was confused for a second because we didn't talk about her trial much and I was away taking care of Ron and the Weasleys at that point.

"What do you mean?" She sighed and began to explain something that appeared to be very difficult for her.

"Well I got sentenced to a year without Magic...the Ministry confiscated both my own and Draco's wands for a year and we had a liaison that helped us with shopping, transport and adjusting to general day to day life. We were allowed to keep Flopsy but I asked her to help me cook and she did everything by magic so my liaison helped us both and then when I was allowed my magic back Flopsy taught me how to cook with magic. Honestly it's not all that different to potions..." I was still caught up on the image of Narcissa on public transport.

"Wow...I had no idea..." She nodded her head at me before opening the wine and filling both myself and herself a glass before gesturing me to the breakfast nook which was set up for dinner for two.

"This is incredible..." She thanked me and we spent the evening eating and talking about everything we could possibly think of, she was amazing and I could not help but be enthralled by her. Once dinner was complete she offering me cake and I couldn't eat any more so we retired to the living room and sat on the same couch from the previous weekend.

"So what else did you learn as your time in the Muggle world?" She smiled and me and stood before dragging me towards a door that opened to a set of stairs that went down and as she took my hand I honestly could not believe what I could see as my foot stepped off the last step.


	5. Caught in the Act

**_Hey everyone!! Thank you for your reviews and likes please keep them coming and let me know what you think_**

Hermione

In front of me was cars and what surprised me the most was motorcycles...the idea of Narcissa on a motorbike was too much for me to handle and she had cars I didn't recognise but then again I have never been a big petrolhead.

"When I learned how to drive I was introduced to movies and old cars looked incredible and so I started my research...before I got the job in St Mungos I taught myself a thing or two and how to fix them etcetera, now I can use magic but I still prefer to use my hands." She sat on top of a motorcycle and I instantly knew I had to get out of this room.

She was an incredibly sexy woman to begin with but now she was amazing, in two strides I pulled her to her feet and kissed her without a care in the world and she kissed me back with equal fervour and it was sloppy and messy but passionate and she pulled away to take my hand and pull me up the stairs.

One the door closed I pushed her up against it and all I could feel was her body pinned beneath mine full of want and need and we continued on like that for a few more minutes before heading to the living room again and she pushed me down on the couch and straddled my knee pulling the zip of my dress down at the back allowing it to pool at the waist and my black bra revealed to her.

I in turn wanted to see more of her and so I pulled off her t-shirt before pressing my lips to hers again and down her neck to her collarbone and back up again. Even though I have never been with a woman before it felt like the most natural thing...a loud gasp made us snap away from each other as both of us recognised that it did not come from either one of us.

Dread filled my body and I was in all honesty too scared to move but as we looked at each other and then looked over our shoulders there stood Draco in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt staring with his mouth hanging open at us both...the only thought in my head in that moment was...CRAP.

Narcissa

This was not going to go well at all, Draco is not exactly known for his level headedness and I can only imagine that seeing your mother half naked on top of a woman not to mention one you went to school with was going to cause a bit of a stir in his mind.

"Uhh...I...wow...Mother...Granger...I...don't even know what to say. What's going on?" Honestly my son is so thick sometimes, as I dismounted from Hermione and put my shirt back on that he embarrassingly handed to me I sat on the chair beside Hermione who was also fully dressed again.

"Well if I need to explain it to you my son then we need to have the talk again..." He flushed with embarrassment before Hermione stood up and turned to me not able to look Draco in the eye.

"I am gonna go...let you to talk..." I tried to tell her she didn't have to but she insisted and so know I would have a lot of explaining to do to Draco and in all honesty it would probably be better if she wasn't there. She let herself out after a final farewell to Draco and a kiss to my cheek before I turned my attention back to my son whom was glaring at me slightly.

"How in the hell did this happen? And please tell me you didn't wear that on a date..." Oh this was going to be a long conversation so I poured us both a glass of the wine that Hermione brought and sat back down in the chair.

"Hermione and I hit it off at the ball and got together for lunch the following day." He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes.

"How did you go from hitting it off to getting off?" I instantly glared at him but before I could interrupt him and scold him for his manners he continued on. "I mean come on mother...what do you think is going to happen here...she is my age..." Draco was speaking sense but he threw back his Wine before standing.

"Look if you are leading her on just remember she is human and not a monster like Lucius!" I jumped up and glared at him before he mirrored my stance.

"Firstly I don't know what this is going to turn into...you walked in on the most intimate thing so far so there was no getting off as you so crudely put it. Secondly...don't you dare presume to know things that truth be told you have no clue." He looked ashamed which meant I had done my job, Draco had not been witness to the most unsavoury part of my Marraige to Lucius because I tried to protect him from it as much as I could.

"Ok...look I don't like it...she is a Gryffindor, half your age and a woman...but if she makes you happy then I will support it..." Again I glared at him before he looked at the wine glass and the bottle beside it.

"Potter has a vineyard?" I laughed slightly and nodded before he poured himself another glass and had a proper inspection before nodding his head in approval.

"It's good..." We sat in almost silence for ten minutes and I couldn't help but watch my son and his reactions. "Look I am sorry I ruined your date...you should go to her..." I glanced at my watch and shook my head stating it was far too late.

"She will be getting ready for bed..." This caused him to stare at me like I was an idiot and wink which truth be told So was not too sure how to take it.

"All the more reason!" He stood and gave me a final wave as he ducked in through the F.L.O.O to go home. Before I could lose my nerve I stood up and threw on a light cardigan, packed some cake in a Tupperware bowl and made my way to her home and hoped this evening wasn't a total waste.

Hermione

Throughout my years I have had quite a few disastrously embarrassing experiences but having Draco Malfoy walk in just as I was dry jumping his mother was probably the worst one. Narcissa did not even seem fazed by it but my own face felt as if someone had set it alight.

Back in the comfort of my own surroundings however I can't help but think back to all of my revelations that I had discovered about the woman that particular evening and in all honesty it filled me with excitement for what else I was going to discover as time went on.

Settling into the couch in my checked pyjama shorts and tank top I threw my Doctor Who throw over my legs and tried to lose myself in the pages of Harper Lee. It was an hour later when I heard a soft knock on the door and I knew instantly who it was. I wasn't even surprised when I threw open the door and she stood there smiling and offer me a small box which appeared to have cake in it.

"You forgot your dessert..." I nodded at her and smiled before inviting her in and as she walked around taking in her surroundings she immediately spotted my smaller bookshelf she the one in my bedroom was bigger and started perusing and pulling out a few titles before teaching Wuthering Heights and started reading the back cover as I walk over to her

"You can borrow that if you like..." I reached my arms around her waist from behind and trailed my fingertips across her ribs down to hold onto her ribs which caused her to let out a breathy moan as I did.

"Hermione I just want to tell you that I...sex has never been an enjoyable thing for me...it was a duty or an obligation to my betrothal contract but so can't for the life of me ever say it was enjoyable but tonight with you felt incredible...so thank you." Usually so composed it was nice seeing the woman was human and I just tugged her head up to look into my eyes.

"You never have to thank me Narcissa...well my experiences have been few and far between, my first sexual encounter was one I was nowhere near ready for..." She held onto me and left a small trail of goosebumps as she trailed her fingertips down my arm.

"How old were you?" I grimaced slightly at the less than pleasant memory but I was young and foolish and receiving the attention of a prominent man.

"Fourteen..." Her eyebrows shot up as I said this and so could not help but feel shameful of my actions, no one forced me into anything but I had been far too young than much o did know afterward.

"Wow...who was it with if you don't mind me asking?" Once I said Victor Krum she seemed impressed by it and I felt a little bit uncomfortable talking about past conquests when I was holding onto her.

"Then McLaggan, Ron and then I had a one night stand with Dean Thomas that was little more than a drunken mistake at Harry's twenty first birthday party but that's it...they were all men...this is as new to me as it is to you but I am looking forward to exploring this with you but not of it costs you your relationship with Draco..." She pulled me over to sit on the couch and pulled me close to her before taking my hand in hers and taking my lips with so much affection and passion I nearly lost itvthere and then and knew I couldn't wait.

So we spent all night on the couch which she enlarged with an impressive feat of Wandless magic and touched each other over our clothes and would continue doing that until we were ready for anything else that was a little bit more intimate.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	6. Birthday Celebrations

**_Hey everyone!! Thank you so much to everyone who has review and added me onto your favourite list I really do appreciate it!! So withput further ado please enjoy!! Also I wouldnt mind getting your input for this story! So any ideas I would appreciate it xox_****_SIX_**

Narcissa

Several weeks passed and we had not gone past a few make out sessions on the couch but my resolve was breaking and knew it was only a matter of time. A few days ago I was pleasantly surprised to see an invitation to Harry Potters birthday party and as soon as she saw it I was not getting the opportunity to say no to it as Hermione already had me make a promise I would come.

I had spent a day each week visiting Andromeda and it was as if we had never been apart, I had forgotten what kind of humour Andi used to have so whenever she said something ludicrously dirty it shocked me. Andi was heading to the party with Teddy and hopefully that along with Hermione will provide enough of a buffer between the Weasley family and myself.

So since it was a beautiful day and the invitation said casual I put on my maxi dress and gladiator sandals before Apparating to a house that was stories high and sat in a slight slant as it towered upward. This was known as the Burrow and was the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley and in all honesty I do not know what to expect from the evening but as long as Molly Weasley didn't try to hex me and I was going back home to Hermione that evening everything was good.

I can see a large gazebo type tent set up in the back garden and a group of four redheaded men staring at me as I slowly made my way down the garden path towards what I assumed was the front door. Just before I could knock the door was swung open with my hand paused in mid air just in front of the apprehensive face of Molly Weasley.

Throughout the years the woman and her family had been the ridicule in Pureblood circles but I always felt a sense of jealousy towards her, after struggling so bad with my pregnancy and birth of Draco and then not that anyone knew I also had two miscarriages and a stillborn before I gave up trying to have more children but this woman had child after child and even a set of twins in that I felt irrationally jealous of her throughout the years.

Seeing her looking so worriedly at me in that moment I felt as if I was under inspection, people were still wary of me but for the most part they were at least cordial. Considering Moly Weasley not only held her own against Bella but actually beat her I can only imagine what she could do to me in that moment.

"Mrs Weasley...pleasure to see you again...thank you for the invite..." She still didn't break that impressive McGonnagall stare but nodded and thanked me for coming as I gave her a Bottle Of Wine as it was always customary to bring a gift for the hostess also before directing me to the back garden which was full of redheads and a bunch of other familiar people. Surprisingly it was Harry Potter who walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank You so much for coming!" The boy...no the man as he Now was looked a little bit pissed already. Mr Weasley was manning what looked like a Barbecue, young Ronald waved along with Pansy Parkinson and Draco was there with Susan Bones on his arm, the dinner in the weeks previous had gone well with the young witch, she was intelligent and full of spirit not to mention she doesn't let my son away with anything.

The eldest Weasley was a curse breaker and had a young blonde woman who looked vaguely familiar and exceedingly stunning stood beside him with a young girl who appeared to be around Teddy's age on her hip.

The Ministry Weasley I think his name was Percy who always had his head stuck up Cornelius Fudges arse also stood there with a woman who looked like she was ready top pop any day.

"Aunt Narcissa..." Young Teddy came running over followed by Andromeda who nodded to me and hugged me also. Another twenty minutes passed and I had yet to see Hermione, if she stood me up I am gonna be pissed. Thankfully ten minutes later she was running into the garden in a pair of jean shorts, t-shirt and flip flops, she has her long curly hair loose down her back and a pair of aviator sunglasses on.

I must have been staring because Draco slapped me lightly on the arm causing a few people to turn around and look at him funny.

"Wasp..." I looked at him and he shook his head on mild disgust before walking over and greeting everyone, time moved rather fast as before we knew it Dinner was served and we all sat down to our Barbecued burgers and hotdogs or in Hermiones case veggie burgers.

Drinks and music happened afterward and I made my way into the house to grab another bottle of wine that so was sharing with Molly Weasley of all people, considering our first interaction things soon thawed between myself and the Weasley Matriarch and I actually found her to be fun company.

As so walked into the kitchen I hear footsteps behind me and automatically knew who it was because her shoes have been clacking against her feet all night.

"You shouldn't be here..." I turned to smile at her but considering both of us had already had a few drinks the tension in the room was even worse than usual, I don't know what it is but every time we are alone in a room together at an event usually you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"I came to get some coffee because I don't much feel like getting pissed as a giant tonight..." I quirked an eyebrow at her as she walked toward me looking exceptionally edible.

"Why Miss Granger...do you have big plans tonight?" She was directly in front of me and had me trapped against the counter top with her hands on either side of my hips.

"Well I was thinking we could cut out early and go back to my place...and I could thank you for coming tonight..." I smiled at her as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. I immediately knelt down to press my lips to hers and she pushed her body flush against mine and held onto the hair on the nape of my neck. I don't even know how long we were kissing for but I didn't want to stop.

"Hey Cissy I..." Andromeda was frozen stiff at our stances and Hermione stepped back from me effectively removing my hand from under her shirt and looked between the two of us and went to walk out of the room, once she reached Andi she must have been drunk because she just lifted her finger to her lips in a shushing motion before flowing out of the room with her flip flops clacking behind her.

Once she left Andi was boring her eyes into mine and so I turned around and poured myself a cup of tea and a coffee for Hermione before I heard it, my sister was laughing at me, not just a little bit but properly laughing at me.

"Ok this makes so much more sense now...your happier, more relaxed. It's because of Hermione isn't it? How long as that been going on? Does anyone else know? How in the hell did you end up bumping uglies with Hermione Granger? I mean she is gorgeous and if I was that way inclined I would also probably give it a shot but you! The epitome of Pureblood etiquette was just caught making out with a girl at a party who is the same age as your son..." I stood sipping on my tea letting her get it out of her system.

"Are you done laughing at my expense?" Following her smile and nod I inhaled a breath and turned to actually face her properly. "Firstly Yes Hermione and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks...Draco is the only other one that knows and if you must know we are not bumping uglies, there has been no more than some kisses here and there and dinners, lunches. When I married Lucius I was made perform as the perfect Pureblood wife at seventeen years old. I know how ridiculous it looks and sounds but I am allowed to want things now...I'm free.." Knowing she wasn't going to let this go I sat down prepared for the onslaught of crap that was going to happen.

"Does she make you happy?" I nodded and Andi did the most unexpected thing and hugged me in a way she hadn't in years.

"Then screw what everyone thinks." I laughed at her and we made our way back out to the party where everyone was dancing and laughing and I quietly excused myself and said goodbye to Harry and thanked Molly seeing Hermione do the same we walked away from the party separate but as soon as we were out of sight I held onto her and apparated straight into her living room.

"How mad was Andi?" I shook my head and took her head in my hands and kissed her as deep as so could possibly muster. She returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm as I did before I pulled away and slowly peeled her shirt over her head and saw the red lacy bra she was wearing.

"I don't really want to talk about Andi right now...I have been dying to kiss you since I saw you walk into that party..." I placed small kisses on her lips and held one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her hair at the base of her neck.

"Oh really...what else did you want to do?" I pulled her down the corridor to what I knew was her bedroom and opened the door before walking into it. I had never been in here before but the large bedroom was so quintessentially Hermione.

There was a large bookcase that covered the back wall of the room that was filled with books and there was a small gap for what looked like a music station. The opposite wall was a door that I am assuming led to a walk in closer as the door beside it was open and so knew that was her bathroom.

The part that drew me in was her bed, it looked like something you would find in Paris in the 1900's, it was black wrought iron with an intricate design and the most comfortable looking mattress I had seen, the walls were painted with grey, yellow and white, I turned around to look at her again and her eyes were full of passion.

"Come...' I held my hand out to her and kissed her tenderly in her lips and my hands felt like they had a mind of their own, they ghosted down her body to meet the button of her waistband and pooped it open. I could feel her breathing hitch and she pulled me in for another kiss as my hands were trembling.

"I know this is all new to you, it is for me to. If at any point you feel uncomfortable tell me and we will stop..." I nodded my head at her and briefly found it funny that she was comforting me. I pushed her shorts down her long shapely legs before they hit the floor and she stepped out of them to reveal a matching pair of knickers to go with that bra and she was stunning.

I spent probably five minutes looking at her, there was a huge scar that ran from her collarbone the whole way down to her hip and as my fingers traced over it she shivered.

"What happened?" She held no hesitation as she told me and I saw that brave Gryffindor defiance shone through.

"It happened at the Ministry, the night Sirius died, Dolohov hit me with a curse, nearly killed me." I placed feather light kisses on her neck and chest pausing to brush my hand over her breasts which were still covered by that bra.

"Scars are a part of us...they show the world we have lived...I don't remember seeing that before..." She shook her head and told me she places glamours over them and I could not help but smile to which she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I muttered a quick Finite and before I knew the full extent of two wars was marked on my body and she gasped. Not only could she see the mark that was half of her own but also long knife marks on my chest and there was two jagged lines on my wrist which told the talk of my struggles when I had lost my baby at 32 weeks.

"What happened..." She traced my marks down my wrists before lifting them up and kissing them as tenderly as she could. "Was it deliberate?" I could only nod my head and felt shame wash over me before I took a deep breath and told her what happened.

"I had struggled to get pregnant and had a miscarriage and I had a stillborn at 32 weeks before I had Draco...I slipped into depression and became quite reclusive and passive. I sat in the bathtub one night and had my wand in my hand and it was so easy...to just let my blood deep into the water and drift off to sleep. Lucius found me and called Severus to come and heal me. I knew it was stupid but I at the time I felt like I had no other option..." She nodded her head at me and pressed her lips against my scars again before tracing almost every scar with her finger.

I have never felt so vulnerable and so was fully dressed, not for long apparently as she reached up and pushed my dress down my shoulders chest and hips before it too looked on the floor and she stood drinking me in but immediately started to push me backward until my legs hit the back of the bed and I was forced to sit down. Everything had boiled down to this moment and I was filled with excitement and a slight fear but one look from Hermione and I felt like I had been given some of her courage and knew this was going to be one moment I was never gonna forget.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	7. Revelations

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed etcetera! Please let me know what you all think and of anyone has any good ideas they would like written in then feel free to let me know...this little one shot has taken on a life of its own and became a pretty good multi chapter story so far and I will only keep going as long as there is interest!! **

**_Seven_**

Hermione

As the sun filtered in through the curtains it automatically woke me as it did every morning, all of last nights events came back into the forefront of my mind and a heavy arm draped across my middle was enough to let me know it wasn't a dream. As I popped out of bed to use the bathroom and brush my teeth I could not help but reflect on the night before.

I have had sex before and in all honesty it just felt like a biological need but now, I have never felt anything like it before and probably never will again. Everything was so intense and primal yet passionate and loving.

Loving? That implied I loved her and in all honesty I don't know if I do...I have never been in love before just loved people like my mum, dad, Harry and Ron but never in love. Even though it had only been a few weeks could I call this love?

As I walked into the bedroom again I could not help but admire her, she was lying on her front with her upper back exposed, head tilted to the side and breathing oh so gently I could hardly hear it, I slept with Narcissa Black and it was glorious. We were nervous at the beginning of course but soon instinct took over and we knew what each other liked and then what we really liked.

"Stop thinking so hard..." She nearly made me jump out of my skin but as I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed I could not help but trail my fingers down her spine I could practically see the goosebumps erupt as so went.

As she turned her head to look at me I had never seen her look so beautiful, her long hair was loose down her back but significantly more mussed than the day previous. Her make up was almost non-existent and she had no morning breath.

"Can't help it...you are beautiful..." A small blush appeared on her cheeks and before so could say or do anything she pushed herself up and pulled me down before climbing over to straddle me again.

"What time do you have to be in work?" Damn work! I forgot that I actually had a job and a life that I had to get back to even though every single inch of me just wants to stay in bed all day.

"Nine...what about you?" As she pressed small kisses down my jaw and mouth I felt every emotion and thought come back to me from last night and I responded.

"Well I don't start till twelve and it's only six thirty..." I stood up and brought her with me toward the bathroom and it took us a full hour to get back out again.

As I dressed for the day and made my way into the kitchen to make coffee I could not help but get excited about the future. This felt incredibly domesticated and comfortable so Honestly was falling in love with her. I made a quick breakfast of Porridge with blueberries, coffee and orange juice and I was so distracted the F.L.O.O was enough to break my concentration and then if things couldn't get any harder to get out of the house this morning.

"Good morning Hermione...hope you are ready for the staff meeting...of all days for Kingsley to call a meeting! Got any hangover potion?" Bollocks! Staff Bloody Meeting! I forgot about that, and to make matters worse he just sat down eating the breakfast I put out for Narcissa and all I could do was hope and pray she at least had some clothes on when she walks into the kitchen.

Harry spent about five minutes waffling on about something or another but all sound was drowned out because the blood was pumping so hard in my ears. Harry would be the most open minded one out of my friends to find out and so in a way it makes it more real also. Better him than Ron or Merlin Forbid Ginny...I would never get to work if that Red headed melter found out...she wouldn't take it badly she would just want to know every bloody detail in excruciating detail at that.

"Hope you don't mind I borrowed a blouse...I really should keep some clothes here..."?Upon lifting her head from the bottom button of said blouse and seeing Harry sitting in the kitchen she froze, I just kept staring between Cissa and Harry who had his mouth open and a spoonful of porridge stuck between the bowl and the mouth glancing between the two of us.

Slowly but surely Harry's face lit up in the largest smile I had seen plastered on his face in a long time and then he erupted into laughter. Narcissa didn't even seem fazed by this at all as she was too busy smirking at Harry's antics and what was probably a humongous blush on my face.

"Oh my god! This is going to be very disrespectful and I am sorry Madam Black but..." His face immediately turned to me and lightly slapped me on the arm. "You are banging Draco Malfoys mum! Hermione I don't know whether to slap you or congratulate you but this makes so much sense..." Cissa didn't seem bothered by Harry's choice of words but I was so I punched him on the arm as hard as I possibly could.

"Oww...for something so small you pack a hell of a punch and Ok so I probably deserved that but seriously! Can I just please be there when Draco finds out! I mean he is now my friend but he is still a ferret no offence and I can't wait to see his face!" I held up my hand to my friend who was being an idiot and tried to save him from himself and possibly Cissa at this point.

"Number One Draco already knows so does Andromeda not by choice on either of those but well they know, secondly it's not just banging as you so eloquently put it...we are dating quite seriously I might add and third what the bloody hell does make sense?" He looked between us at that moment and that seemed to be enough to snap Narcissa out of it as she walked over and took a sip of coffee from my mug which made Harry's face light up again.

"Well the whole way through Hogwarts I knew there was something different but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Victor and you was weird, Ron and you even weirder you did nothing but bicker like an old married couple from the moment you met and that would have been a disastrous life. This however...Narcissa, can I call you Narcissa?" She just nodded at my friend as he got really excited.

"Yes as long as you breathe in between sentences your turning purple." He smiled again and the pounding in my ears just intensified at their interaction, both of them seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing and although I was half drunk last night when Andromeda found us in the Pantry it didn't bother me but Harry is one of the most important people in the world to me and so his opinion means a lot.

"Ok I'm sorry but from what Draco has told me your intelligence rivals Hermiones and you have a love of books, classical music, runic thingies and I just know that is the kind of stimulation she needs in a relationship. Victor Krum as Mad Eye actually Barry Crouch Jr put it his head was full of sawdust and Quidditch. Ron well he was just skating through school by the skin of his teeth and again Quidditch your dalliance with Dean Thomas...yeah I know about that don't tell Ginny secrets she always tells me them. He was just all wrong too however this is perfect." I think that was the most I have ever heard Harry speak.

We all sat in silence for about forty seconds not really knowing what to say to each other and Harry being who he was immediately tried to revert back to his usual meek self but Narcissa found it hilarious as she kept sipping on my coffee.

"Ok...well thank you. I am glad to know you approve...I am gonna go..." She turned and kissed me square on the mouth, not a small kiss either a passion fuelled one before breaking apart and taking one last swig of coffee.

"Wow...last time I witnessed a lip-lock like that was when I accidentally walked in on Andromeda with Kingsley..." I chose the wrong moment to take a sip of my coffee because I nearly choked.

"Wait what!" Harry knew he put his foot in it and he blushed bright red and looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him as he shrunk into his own coffee cup.

"Hang on! My big sister is banging the Minister of Magic!" He immediately stood up and went to leave but Cissa was too fast for him and grabbed him by the scruff and the fear on his eyes was evident.

"Ok I don't know much, I went to pick up Teddy and found them kissing in the kitchen. Actually she was sitting on the counter top and had her legs wrapped around him in a serious lip-lock." Cissa was in complete shock, they just started to get their relationship as sisters back again and I would love to be a fly on the wall when she talks to her about that. He continued on talking for a little bit before excusing himself and told me he would see me at work.

"Well that was interesting! I think it might be time!" I was confused by that but she smiled at me and continued on. "Draco, Andromeda and Harry know, perhaps we should come clean?" I was nervous because in all reality we can't expect everyone to take it as well as Harry and Dromeda did. We are both prominent figures in Wizarding Society and once it comes out we are together everyone will have an opinion and I am not too sure I am ready for this.

"It's ok...if your not ready I just...how about we start off small even...just family and close friends. It's your birthday soon...let's have a small party...like Harry's. Small BBQ with everyone and we will announce our relationship then." That felt a lot easier than walking into Diagon Alley and just making out.

"Yeah Ok...sounds good!" She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss before she left allowing me to go to work for the bloody staff meeting and havecto deal with even more excitement from Harry.

Narcissa

Considering I don't have to be at work until twelve I have to chance to interrogate my sister on her new relationship. As I apparated to her gateway I could see her on the porch as she looked up probably surprised to see me so early.

"Cissy! What a pleasant surprise...I thought you were working today?" I was a woman on a mission and she knew as soon as I got close enough to properly see my expressions. "What's wrong?" I just walked straight up to her and slapped her on the arm.

"Usually when we have lunch or coffee or whatever I always ask how things are? Anything new happening? You know what your answer always is...please I have raising a child again I have no time for a life!" She seemed even more confused at my offended tone and sat on the swing seat but I was too livid to sit.

"Am I missing something?" Good to see even though she ran off as a teenager she never lost that Black Aristocracy. She leant forward with one hand under her chin and the other across her legs which were also crossed.

"I don't know you tell me?" She sighed and leant back again rolling her eyes. "I had a very interesting conversation with Harry this morning?" There was brief flash of fear but was gone before it could be fully registered. She didn't say anything before I sat beside her and slapped her again across the arm.

"Oww...Cissy why do you keep hitting me?" I was a little bit hurt that she didn't tell me, I know we are still mending bridges but I have told her the majority of things that happened to me and as hard as that was to tell her I trusted her and it just felt like she didn't trust me.

"When were you gonna tell me you were shagging the Minister of Magic." Her face fell at my accusation and then pinched her nose before looking at me.

"Ok Kingsley and I have known each other for a while and when Dora and Remus died he was there for me. We were friends that's all until last year at the Anniversary Gala he kissed me and when a man as handsome as Kingsley kisses you well of course I kissed back." I suppose I can't bitch, the only reason she knew about Hermione was because she caught us.

"So you have been dating him for a year?" She nodded and all I could do was smile at her. "Kingsley Shacklebolt and my sister!" She smiled back at me and I nudged her arm gently and we continued to talk for a while before I had to go to work promising to come see Teddy later on in the week.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	8. Birthday Celebrations (05-13 12:12:02)

**_Hey everyone!! So this is the newest instalment of my Narcissa/Hermione Story!! I really hope you like it...Please continue to read and review!!_**

Eight

Narcissa

Weeks passed and Hermione and I became closer than ever, we always spent the night together either at mine or hers, neither one of us wanted to separate at the end of our time together. I was falling further and further in love with her and I think the feeling is mutual or at least I am hoping.

Everything in my life had taken a major turn and no one or nothing could take that away from me, I had spent the last two weeks planning her birthday and it was this evening. Harry helped with the invites, Molly Weasley helped with the food and the venue through Harry of course and Ron and George Weasley sorted out the booze and I mediated between everyone.

It turned out quite a small affair, a few people I did not know from what I am assuming was Gryffindor house, Draco, Susan, the Weasleys, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Andromeda, Kingsley, Minerva McGonnagall, Filius Flitwick and Hagrid.

An eclectic bunch but it should be a good night anyway, I had charmed everyone's glass to automatically refill from the Kitchen, there was some sort of music monstrosity sitting in the garden playing all sorts of songs I had picked up since the war.

Molly was cooking and baking up a storm with Flopsy whom offered her help for Hermiones party since the small elf had taken a liking to the young woman and Molly got on splendidly with the elf. Once she found out how well I treat her the Weasley Matriarch soon changed her attitude and I think was slowly starting to accept me slightly.

One by one pops started Apparating to the Burrow and first to arrive was Andromeda with no Teddy but on the arm of Kingsley, their relationship became public knowledge a week ago when someone saw them in Muggle London and even snapped a still Muggle photo of them kissing and sold it to the Daily prophet.

All in all the Wizarding Community took it well that their Minister was dating someone so influential but they were still the talk of the gossip mill.

"Ahh if it isn't the most popular couple of the gossip columns. No young Teddy today?" She shook her head and accepted a glass of wine whilst Kingsley took a whiskey.

"Augusta Longbottom offered to babysit for me...so I plan on getting shit faced and having a good night." All I could do was laugh at her and slowly everyone started trickling in except Hermione. If I didn't know any better I would assume she was trying to avoid us going public but within two minutes a pop echoed in the air and she ran in looking breathless but beautiful.

"I know I know...I'm sorry...I got home late and then by the time I showered and figured out what to wear I got distracted." She was wearing a pair of converse, blue jeans with a rip at the knee, black tank top and navy hoodie that said Abercrombie on it.

"Showing up at your own party late! Typical Hermione." Harry laughed as he said this which made me also look at the past gatherings we had, she always shows up late except for our own dates by ourselves.

As she greeted everyone I went to get her a drink and usually she liked wine but recently she had been on a beer kick, Corona with a slice of lime in the bottle. Dinner was incredible Moly really had outside herself, the three tiered vanilla and strawberry vegan cake was delightful. All in all it was good and before I could react Hermione stood up.

She had taken a seat at the head of the table with Harry on one side and much to Andromeda's insistence I was on the other. She looked so embarrassed but this needed to happen, if our relationship was going to progress then the people closest to her needed to know.

I can't sit here and say I am not nervous, I am sweating bullets in anticipation of their reaction. Hermione was their golden girl and I was the big bad wolf trying to steal her virtue...at least that's probably how this was going to be perceived.

This was a bad idea, we need to abort this...I will be lucky if I get out of here without getting hexed. I tried to meet her eyes but she was nervous too, she was wringing her hands together before Harry reached out a took one to try and calm her down, Dromie was holding onto my leg in support or maybe she knew I was going to jump up at any second and run and was trying her best to keep me there.

"Umm...so I have a bit of an announcement, this is probably going to shock all of you but you are my family and the most important people in my life and I need to share good news when I can even though I am really nervous..." Pansy Parkinson took that moment to gasp and smile before running over to her.

"Oh my god you're pregnant! I knew you were all glowy for a reason...Ron said he thought you were dating someone so come on! Who's the father?" Minerva McGonnagall dropped her glass of whiskey, Ginny looked shocked and Molly Weasley actually fell off her chair.

"NO! No! I'm not pregnant!" Everyone looked a mixture between amused and relieved but once Pansy let go of her she continued. "Part of it was right though... I have met someone...we started dating and I am happy...incredibly deliriously happy and I want to share that with my family!" Arthur Weasley stood and was the first to congratulate her.

"That's great news Hermione...why didn't you invite the lucky chap!" Harry and Andromeda were nearly busting an aneurysm at this point trying not to laugh, Draco was smiling at my discomfort as Hermione reached for my hand.

"Narcissa and I are dating and it's incredibly serious!" Ron fainted, Pansy caught in the crossfire fell onto the floor under him, Georges jaw had practically hit the table, Arthur looked shocked but not unhappy Moly Weasley was a whole different situation, her face went through a myriad of emotions and three different shades of red before exploding.

"You're joking! I mean this has to be an elaborate joke!" Everyone tensed in that moment and Hermione in turned pulled me lose slightly behind her almost as if to protect me.

"She is a child and you are a middle aged divorcee with a son the same age...you're taking advantage she is just a child..." I could see my sister get defensive and I just shook my head at her whilst Molly glared daggers at our entwined hands.

"I'm Twenty-Three, well with the time turner usage technically Twenty-Five, Molly I understand it's a shock and the relationship is unconventional but..." The Woman didn't even let Hermione finish before taking out her wand and aiming it in my direction causing everyone to stand in shock and tell her to stop, Arthur actually put his hand on her arm to try and stop it from escalating even more but she just shrugged him off.

"You have done something to her, imperiooed her or a love potion because there is no way someone as intelligent as Hermione would fall for the likes of you." Hermione grabbed my hand and I in turn pushed her behind me in reversal roles, I will not let this irrational woman hurt her any more than she already is.

"Mum don't..." Bill was livid and Fleur at this point was holding Ginny back who wanted to try and help her friend and probably me to a point.

"Molly stop this right now..." Arthur was still trying to placate his wife but she was having none of it.

"Mrs Weasley..." Harry, even though he was beyond shocked looked even more betrayed at how the woman was acting. Soon everyone ended up saying something but I just reluctantly let go of Hermione and handed her to Harry who was giving me a look of sympathy before I held up my hand and also took out my wand.

"I don't want to fight you Molly...and I don't think in your right mind you would want to fight me..." The Weasley Matriarch wasn't backing down and I really hoped it didn't come to blows. Everyone was now on their feet with Arthur trying and failing to get his wife's attention and I glanced at Hermione who's eyes were brimming with tears at the situation and Harry was trying his best to comfort her.

"I have already fought and beaten one Black Sister I can take on another...Bellatrix was a competent dueller and well known to be the most talented and I beat her!" Everyone gasped again at her flaunting my dead sister in my face but I didn't even react and I could see Minerva McGonnagall eyeing me with interest but I could not ponder what that was about.

"It's true that I am a Black but unlike Bella I inherited Black Family Magic that goes to one woman of the family every three hundred years not to mention that I married a Malfoy and learnt a few tricks from that side of the family too...you will not beat me..." She threw a hex at me which I blocked and silently cast a dome around us so no one got hurt. Flitwick seemed impressed by my casting abilities and again those eyes of a Minervas were full of curiosity...I nodded to Harry who pulled Hermione away leaving just Molly and I standing in front of each other, she threw a few hexed which was easily blocked however getting frustrated for about ten minutes she threw hex after hex and I kept deflecting them but never hexed back.

"Mum stop it!" All of the Weasley children were practically screaming at their mother none more so than Ginny, Hermione was almost crying and being comforted even more by Harry and Andromeda, Minerva and Filius were in shock staring at us both.

"Molly listen to your daughter...stop..." She kept going and throwing so many hexes I could barely keep up I was casting silently and one of them got through my shield and cut my face. "STOP!" My Magic was losing its patience as I could feel it brew inside of me and candles flickered, storm clouds gathered and I had hoped to keep my secret to myself but unfortunately it was too late.

"You cannot best me! Nor should you! This reaction..." She still kept firing hexes and spells at me which I easily deflected but I was determined not to hurt the woman. "Is stupid! Molly stop!" She seemed intimidated by my elemental magic but faltered slightly.

"Dammit Molly I LOVE HER!" That seemed to snap her out of it as she collapsed onto the grass almost exhausted. I squared my shoulders back allowing the Black Family elemental magic to flow from me to make my point as I walked over to her and thunder cracked through the air and lightning lit up the sky.

"I love her! I haven't cursed her, I haven't dosed her! I have fallen in love with Hermione Granger and no one not even You is going to keep me from her!" I wandlessly let down the dome and turned just in time to see Hermione throw herself at me and hug me as fiercely as she could and kiss me as deep and as passionate as she possibly could whispering she loved me too before turning to face Molly.

"I used to respect you...what you wouldn't do for your family! I stupidly thought I was a part of that Family...for you to treat the Woman I love this way, how wrong was I!" She walked away pulling me along behind her all the way to the apparition point and apparated away from the carnage that was her birthday party leaving behind lots of people who were shocked, horrified and disgusted at the woman's behaviour.

Hermione

Furious! That was the only emotion that came to mind, I never in a million years thought Molly would act like that, she was completely out of line and I could not be more ashamed of her, I couldn't even look at Narcissa, what she endured tonight was nothing short of shocking and it was my fault. I should never have had a party.

I took my shoes off and my jacket and took a bottle of beer from the fridge and popped the top off it before taking half of it in one swallow. As I glanced up at her she was just looking at me with concern, considering she was just in a duel with Molly Weasley it should have been the other way around. Taking her in I was surprised that not a hair was out of place, nor a wrinkle in her clothes.

"I don't even...the way she...I'm so...ugh..." She walked over to me and took the bottle from my hand before taking a swig herself and setting it on my kitchen counter, she placed one of her hands on my hip and the other lifted my chin to force me to look at her, any other time it would have amused me to think of Narcissa Black the aristocratic woman chugging a beer.

"That's good but maybe try for full sentences..." She smiled at me and all I could do was kiss her as fully on the lips as I could and hold onto her hips.

"I'm so sorry for the way you were treated tonight...if I had known...I love you by the way..." She cut me off again with a kiss and pulled me over to the sofa before sitting down beside me.

"Firstly I love you too...secondly look this is not your fault...Molly Weasley has always been fiercely protective of her children and you fall under that category, she could have went about it a different way but she loves you...a mother even a surrogate one is going to fight to the death for those she considers her children..." What she was saying makes sense logically but I feel for Cissa who just stood there and deflected the curses Molly was sending at her.

"Let me see your face?" The cut ran from her cheekbone to her chin and looked deep, my healing was a lot better than it used to be but I stood up and went to the cupboard and pulled out a pain relieving potion and a balm that Severus Snape used to make, whilst in the room of requirement during the battle I spotted Snape's book and put it in my bag.

She seemed to recognise it as her eyebrow quirked and I had forgotten than she was in Snape's year and they must have been friends. I placed a small amount of balm onto my finger and rubbed it in to her wound.

"How did you get this potion recipe?" She was intrigued I knew she was...I couldn't blame her but there seemed to be a story and so she proceeded to tell me.

"The last time I saw this was six years ago. When Lucius failed to get the Prophecy and then went to Azkaban he was disgraced, he took it badly being beaten and captured by children and the Order of the Phoenix, being treated the way he was by Voldemort and he struck me with his cane, marked me here..." She touched her cheek and lip before she unbuttoned her blouse until her collarbone was free and I saw her pale unblemished skin in front of me.

"What happened?" I has heard so many horrible stories of how her marriage was and I felt for her, Lucius saw her nothing more than a trophy wife and that was all her family expected of her.

"Well Severus saw it at the previous meeting and Voldemort was furious, striking your perfect pureblooded wife would not even make it onto his radar but considering he was already in the bad books he called him out on every infraction." This woman had housed Voldemort and yet speaking about her husband made her voice tremble.

"He continued to take his frustrations out on me only he was more intelligent about the whole thing, he forced himself on me and only a few times did he mark me but when Severus saw bruises on my wrists he must have informed Bella who ordered him to help me and well, he showed up with the potion and this balm...how did you get the recipe for it?" I sighed and stood up taking her hands in my own before leading her into the bedroom.

"When we were in our sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry found a book, he joined Slughorns class quite late on and found his textbook in the cupboard of the Potions Room." I walked over to the bookshelf in my bedroom and pulled a book from it.

"Seemed perfectly innocent until Harry nearly killed Draco in the girls bathroom with an unknown spell. Snape saved his life that night with the counter spell. When we were hunting the Horcruxes There was one kept in the Room Of Requirement and I saw the book and so took it." She nodded her head and seemed to remember the incident and I sat down beside her and opened up the page that said 'This Book is Property of the Half Blood Prince' She gasped at ran her fingers over the handwriting.

"Severus was a close friend, we were in the same year at school and were so competitive when it came to our classes, Severus, Lily Evans, Alice Longbottom and myself were always trying to one up one another, Severus was first in the class at Potions, myself second, Lily third and Alice Fourth that was the most competitive class. Lily was first in Charms and History, I was first in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, Alice was first in Transfiguration with James Potter coming in second and Herbology. All of the other classes changed year to year but we were the four who since our first year made each other better...made each other strive harder...you did that for Draco. Made him work harder because you beat him in most of his classes." I blushed at her but she just continued to flick through the book and it caused her to seem shocked.

We sat for a few minutes in silence whilst flicking through the book as she pondered the friend she lost and the whoosh of the F.L.O.O interrupted us as we both stood up wands in hands and walked into the living room only to see Harry, Ron, George, Neville, Susan, Draco, Andromeda, Kingsley, Minerva and Filius.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to check on you and we'll this lot wanted to come too." We both smiled at Harry who looked sheepishly at his shoes. All of them apologised and gave their approval and we all decided to stay in and have some fun. Liquor and fun with the Staff at Hogwarts was surprisingly a good time until Minerva cornered me an hour into it.

"I have to say this relationship throws a spanner into the works of my plans but I wanted to ask you a favour...I planned on doing this earlier but then the whole fiasco with Molly happened." Oh god! What now? This woman was formidable in her own right and had a seller reputation.

"What plans?" She smiled at me and took me away to the kitchen and I laughed at her taking in her surroundings like a cat.

"Well Horace retired last year and right now we have a revolving door of Potions Trainees and well I don't want trainees every week I want someone who cares about the children and I want someone who knows what they are doing?" I would swear my hearing is going because that sounded suspiciously like a job offer albeit temporary.

"Well I would be more than happy to fill in for the week or two until you get someone to replace Horace. I am actually off for a couple of weeks so the timing is perfect." I clicked the kettle on and went to make both myself and her a cup of tea before she grabbed my arm.

"Narcissa...I don't want to just have someone to fill in...I am offering it to you full time from around Halloween time at least the year and if you want to work on next year you can? I will also need a Head of Slytherin house as Aurora Sinestra hates it if you would be interested? You will have room and board, an apprentice from sixth or seventh year, you can be assigned a House elf or you can bring one with you and I know you don't need money but there is a pretty good wage if I do say so myself. I know you already have a job but Potions Masters or Mistresss in your case are hard to come by." Ok this woman is offering me a job! To teach children! How in the world did she think the parents were going to handle that.

"Why me? I don't exactly have the best reputation! People might boycott." She shook her head at me and laughed.

"I seem to recall Albus telling me he got a lot of stick when he was first hired, look at Sybil and great Morgana you couldn't be any worse than Umbridge. Just take a week think about it, talk about it with Hermione and Draco and send me your owl!" I nodded my head and she left to go back to the party leaving me in shock, that was how Hermione found me ten minutes later.

"Hey! Are you hiding?" I just shook my head at her and kissed her on the lips and could tell she was so drunk but I am glad she having fun with her friends.

"Where did you and Minerva sneak away off to? Should I be worried about you running off with her?" She waggled her eyebrows at me and I just tickled her, I honestly don't know how to broach the subject with her.

"Umm...she offered me a job teaching Potions and Head of Slytherin." Hermiones face lit up like a firework and threw her arms around me.

"Narcissa that's brilliant...oh you will be such an amazing teacher!" Draco chose that moment to walk in with a glass of some monstrous drink in his hand.

"Who's teaching and Granger do you have to practically dry hump my mother in front of me?" I nearly choked at my son and my girlfriend in that moment.

"Oh I'm sorry am I hurting your delicate sensibilities? This is my house and I will do as I please, if you have a problem with it then just down another one of your fruity drinks!" They always did this and it both warmed my heart that they were getting on well and scared me to death and how normal it felt.

"Your mother has just been offered a job! To teach!" My son smiled at me and hugged me to which I couldn't help but be grateful for how my life had turned out.

"You will be fantastic at that mum...I am so proud of you!" I thanked him and ended up joining the party and trying to forget about all of the awkwardness of the day and celebrate Hermiones birthday.

I had accepted Minervas proposal with the stipulation that Hermione be allowed access to the castle to see me and she saw no harm in that and asked me to start after the Halloween Break. It took a few days after Hermiones birthday but the shit majorly hit the fan and sitting at breakfast that morning I should have known she was going to do this but I was stupid enough to think she cared. As I sipped on my coffee the whoosh of the F.L.O.O interrupted my train of thought.

Hermione had already left for work and so I knew it wasn't her I was inherintly shocked to find Harry Potter standing in my living room with Ronald Weasley following closely behind him.

The youngest Weasley son was an enigma to me but was one of Hermiones best friends and I can't be mean about him but it was always so awkward considering his manners was atrotious and every time I met him I wanted to slap him on the back of his head and tell him to chew with his mouth closed.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley what can I do for you?" Harry looked downtrodden and so when he produced the paper from behind his back and set it Infront of me, there across the front page was two different pictures of Hermione and I, someone had taken a pictures of us individually at the Gala and put them side by side with the headline, Death Eater ex wife ensnared our Golden Girl! I knew this was going to happen that infuriating woman had went to the Daily Prophet.

"I want you to know that the rest of us had nothing to do with this! Mum has went full scale bat-shit crazy...I already showed it to Hermione this morning when she came in but she asked if I could come over on my break to tell you because she got called into a last minute meeting..." At first I wanted to reprimand him on his language but he had a point.

"I'm sorry she is acting this way Narcissa...you and Hermione both deserve to be happy and so can't understand why Mrs Weasley is acting this way..." I shook my head at the two young men in front of me and in that moment I had seen them as men, they seemed to always be boys to me considering they were the same age as Draco but Hermione was a woman.

"Never apologise on the behalf of someone else Mr Potter...I think Molly Weasley is just extremely protective, I am not making excuses but Hermione is near and dear to her heart and my past is full of ups, downs and downright mad..." They smiled at me before I invited them to sit.

"Hermione told us you got offered a job to teach at Hogwarts? That's fantastic..." We continued small talk for a while before they had to go back to work and I couldn't help myself...I gave into temptation and read the article.

'Following the birthday of The Golden Girl Hermione Granger this reporter has stumbled into something that is nothing short of shocking. As my rabid readers know Miss Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, recipient of the Order Of Merlin First Class has not been featured too often since her break up with Ronald Weasley.

However it seems sparks were flying at the Gala this past year as Hermione Granger has entered into a relationship with none other than Death Eater ex-wife Narcissa Black who was married to Lucius Malfoy.

The woman in question was responsible for Harry Potter being able to deceive Lord Voldemort and eventually go on to defeat him. Some would say that she changed her ways too late in the war but with Lucius Malfoy as a husband, Bellatrix Lestrange as a sister and even her own son being forced to take the mark in order to protect his mother others would say she didn't have a choice.

Following her sentence of a year with no magic and being forced to live as a Muggle it seems has changed the heart of the Ice Queen herself. All in all the past shouldn't matter but it does, the fact that they are both women shouldn't matter but it does because regardless of their age or standing in society there is going to be heartbroken wizards everywhere at the prospect of these two ladies batting for the other team.'

That was as far as I could go into it, the whole current events section of the paper seemed dedicated to us both and our past etcetera. In all honesty they can go screw themselves, I have made it this far without peoples opinion so I am not going to worry now.

It was my day off so I spent it at home reading and went into the garden to try and relax and prune some of my more rare potion ingredients that was growing in the garden.

"I thought I might find you out here..." I didn't even realise how long I was outside for but considering Hermione was in front of me it must have been after five.

"Hey you...good day at work?" She nodded before I stood up and brushed some dirt from my jeans that had accumulated when I was pruning some tantacula leaves at the base of the plant.

"Yes except for that horrid article...are you alright did Ron come by?" I nodded and levitated my ingredients into the house and deposited them in the Potions lab beside the kitchen before putting them on stasis.

"Yes Both Harry and Ron were here...and I did see it but I didn't read it at least not all of it...I don't care Hermione what anyone says you are my future...I love you..." She smiled at me before sighing and looking up at me.

"How come you are standing here, all sweaty and covered in dirt but still smell Devine!" I just shrugged before tugging her upstairs to go for a shower and just to wash the grime of not only the garden away.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	9. New Job

**_Hey everyone!! So this is the second to last chapter of my story!! I hope you have enjoyed taking this journey with me!! Please review and let me know what you think!! After I finish uploading this story I am going to be focusing on my other work. My third installment of my own version of Harry Potter is up and chapters are uploaded as frequently as I can. I have completed writing and editing it so its just uploaded as and when but I am hard at work rewriting my fourth installment so please go and give them a read and leave a review for me as I will be doing all of JKR books in my own way!! PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_NINE_**

Narcissa

I handed my notice in and was officially starting at Hogwarts today...well since it's Saturday I would be going to Hogwarts today and getting settled in for classes starting on Monday. Halloween had passed and the castle was still quite busy and so when I apparated to the front of the gates my nerves officially kicked in.

I had asked Flopsy to go ahead and deliver my Potion tools and my other belongings ahead of time and so my quarters were mostly set up apart from my books which were all shrunk and placed in an extendable trunk in my pocket.

"Narcissa...welcome...I have to let you into the wards as a Head of House you will have certain benefits that the other professors don't but anyway. Tap your wand to this please..." I did so and it flowed green for a second before I felt this huge rush of magic surge through my body and it almost crippled me but almost made me feel inherently strong.

"That feels amazing..." Minerva smiles and nodded probably reminiscing the way it made her feel. "Does it ever go away?" The sheer power was enough to buckle my knees but with the Black elemental magic I was used to huge surges of magical energy.

"No...but you do get used to it..." She smiled before we began walking up to the castle and it honestly felt like coming home again. We talked about inane things before the conversation turned to the students.

"I would probably like to meet with them tonight after the feast if that is possible, I have noticed there is not a lot of children continuing into N.E.W.T's in Potions? We need healers and Unspeakables and Aurors so I was wondering if I could do something unconventional?" She nodded her head and allowed me to continue.

"In each year group I am going to chose the easiest potion from their first year upward to check their abilities how they work together and individually before branching out to the more difficult potions in each year group. To keep it fresh but also cover a vast range of information, it's not enough to know how to brew the potions but you have to know how the ingredients combine together, the ones that counteract each other and I don't mean to speak out of turn but I don't think these children know that, Horace was an extraordinary Potions Master as was Severus but both men were not teachers, not really and Horace had his favourites and Severus was straddling two masters and hated teaching." She seemed to be following me quite well up until now.

"Any students who are at a lower level of Exceeds Expectation will have small group tutoring from me groups of four most likely one from each house." She smiled at me with a smile that freaked me out slightly if I was being honest but she nodded and told me I was allowed free reign to do as I pleased with my classes and could not wait to see what I had planned next.

As we walked through the castle quite a few students nearly broke their neck to see me walking with Minerva and when we met Aurora Sinestra on the way no one was quite as relieved as her.

"Oh Professor Black thank Merlin you are here...I relinquish control of Slytherin to you...good luck you're going to need it." I was confused as the woman practically slipped away and Minerva shook her head and suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Something you want to tell me Minerva?" The older woman was looking everywhere but me and reprimanding students who were gaping at me so I stopped and grabbed her by the arm. "Minerva!" She sighed and shook her head.

"The students of Slytherin house are quite resentful of what happened at the war and how they have been perceived by the other houses so they have a little problem with authority..." I shook my head in shock at what I was hearing, Slytherin House were always refined and reserved and now they were acting like a group of Gryffindors. This was not going to happen not on my watch.

Once I arrived at the dungeons she left to let me unpack properly and settle in, the store needed a vast upheaval and restock. The day past relatively fast until it was dinner time and as so made my way through the Castle I felt so content. The closer and closer I got to the Great Hall the louder the noise I heard.

I steadily calmed my breath and held my head up before I walked into the room and it seemed like the whole place was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Minerva planned it like this I think for the biggest reaction, every single member of staff was smirking at the Headmistress who looked to be in her element.

I walked with as much arrogance and grace as I could not even bothering to look at the children of my old house, they needed to be brought down a peg and taught the proper way to conduct themselves as Slytherins.

I made it to the head table and saw Neville Longbottom who had taken over for Minerva as Gryffindor head of house Who waved and offered me a seat between himself and Minerva with Filius Flitwick and Septima Vector who must have took over as Hufflepuff head of house.

All of the students were still almost silent and in shock over the whole ordeal, upon seeing the children's reactions made Minerva stand up and take in her surroundings, the woman demanded attention of the entire staff and students.

"As you can see...we have a new face among us, Lady Narcissa Black has volunteered to take up the challenge of teaching you all Potions and she is also the Permanent Slytherin head of house, there will be a mandatory meeting in the Common Room after dinner for all Slytherin students so ensure you are there. Enjoy your dinner..." The tables filled with food and slowly but surely the conversation and noise started up again.

I ate sedately because truth be told I was so nervous. Mr Longbottom of all people seemed to understand because just held onto my shoulder in sympathy causing me to smile at the young man.

"It gets easier...I promise..." I nodded my head and are almost in silence only answering a few questions from different professors. Dinner trickled on and the Perfects led the students back to their dormitories leaving behind just the staff as I bid them farewell.

"Oh Narcissa how's your poker game?" I was confused but all she told me was to come see her after rounds and to bring Hermione if she is visiting and I nodded. I made my way to the Slytherin common room unprepared for what I was about to see, children were play wrestling, shouting over one another and being general pains in the ass.

No one even noticed my arrival so I cast a sonorous with my wand and roared channeling my inner Severus. "SILENCE!" Every single person froze and turned to face me. Quite a lot of the older students at least had the decency to look embarrassed but the younger ones didn't have a clue.

I walked further into the room until I reached the front of them and you could practically hear a pin drop again. "SIT NOW!" Slowly but surely they all lowered themselves to drop wherever they stood.

"Now...I am Professor Black your new Head of House and Potions Teacher...I was really looking forward to this job because Slytherin has always been a house of respect...respect for each other and your teachers, imagine my surprise when I show up here to find the standards have drastically slipped to that of Rowdiness, insolence and from what I seen when I walked into this room and the Great Hall Bullyish, why your behaving like a Gryffindors." This caused quite a lot of them to take offence and glance around as I pointed at the three young boys at the back.

"What are your names?" All of them looked scared and I decided in that moment to keep that fear because it also commands respect when idiots were being idiots.

"I'm Michael Frontz, Sebastian Rowle and Victor Habriel..." The one speaking had on airs and graces that I plan to smack down. He reminded me of Draco with that haughty sense of righteousness that his father taught him.

"Well Mr Frontz, why exactly were Mr Rowle and yourself picking on a much younger student don't deny it...I saw...this house is meant to be your family give yourselves a shake and act like it...I am not Horace Slughorn, you will not be given a by ball just because of who your family is. I expect each and every one of you to succeed to the best of your ability, in your Potions especially and I also urge you all to expect the unexpected. You will come to class prepared, you will do your assignments every time as your best work and I will be offering four on one tutoring to anyone I think is not up to the standard that will be mandatory and should also be inclusive of all houses." They children seemed to be taking in what I was saying.

"The war is over, blood purity is over and I have been given the task of transforming all of you children into competent and respectful members of society. I am in charge or breeding healers, Aurors, even Joke shop owners...So this is the rules. Three strikes and your out. You will lose points and have a detention many times in your Hogwarts career but if I hear of anyone muttering any slurs of blood predjudice, racial predjudice, gender predjudice, basically any form of ignorance and bigotry I will have all sorts of colourful punishments available on strike one, strike two well let's hope you don't get to that and strike three...I will have you out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch do I make myself clear." They all nodded their heads and quite a lot of them appeared to be taking on board what I was saying but the two culprits I had already pulled were going to make my life more difficult.

"Now that's not to say I am not going to help, I am here for anything day or night! Come to me...unfortunately Slytherin House does not have the best reputation due to the past but I am here to make this house extraordinary again and I need your help..." They all nodded and I let them all settle down for the evening before heading to my quarters and try and have a bath.

This was going to be interesting I can already tell, I was excited for what was to come but also nervous, I had a bath and pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and robe before I was about to leave the whoosh of the F.L.O.O announced her arrival.

"Hey you..." She smiled at me before giving me a kiss and I felt all of the stress wash away from me but she seemed to notice my tense nature and I couldn't be more glad to see her.

Hermione

"Hey yourself...what's up? How was your first day?" I noticed she looked stressed already and she hadn't even started teaching yet. She had on a pair of jeans and robe ready to go somewhere.

"Strange...but I have rounds do you want to come? Cause a stir? Afterward we have a poker game to go to..." I was both intrigued and concerned because as far as I knew Poker was not a game many witches or wizards knew but she understood completely thecontext in what she just asked me. So we headed out and caught a few stragglers with wife eyes at Hermione who was a war hero and member of the golden trio etcetera. We soon made our way to Minervas office where the gargoyle jumped straight out of the way allowing us through without a password. I heard laughing and clinking before knocking on the door with a look of concern with Narcissa.

"Ah Narcissa and Hermione come on in..." In the room was Minerva, Poppy, Irma Pince and Aurora Sinestra all of which looking worse for wear. After offering us a drink Narcissa settled on Pumpkin juice which earned boos from them all except the Headmistress and I asked for a beer which earned a cheer for that.

The night was spent teaching my girlfriend how to play and then her proceeding to win a whole load of money from each of the woman in the room. Before I knew we were making our way back to her quarters before I had a pretty stupid idea and dragged her to her classroom which surprised her.

"Maya..." That was her pet name for me and I actually liked it, she followed me into the room as I got rid of my outer robe and sat on her desk which was free of papers. "What are we doing here?" I crossed my legs as she closed her classroom door and locked it.

"Well considering you are their new Potions Professor I cant help but feel slightly jealous, I mean I had Severus Snape who whilst brilliant was also not exactly an Adonis...so Professor Black..." I removed my shoes and blazer and began unbuttoning my blouse whilst she caught up with what was happening.

"Teach me..." She smiled at me and walked over to where I was perched on the desk causing her to spread my legs and hold onto my hips.

"I have to teach children in two days and I won't be able to concentrate if all I can remember is making love to you here Maya!" I tugged her down for a kiss and trailed my lips across her jaw before resting my lips against her ear.

"Come on Professor it will be our secret..." I smiled against her skin and she pulled my blouse off before taking in my chest which was covered with a white lacy bra and I also had a matching pair of knickers on underneath my jeans. We kissed and she stood me up which allowed my feet to meet the stone beneath which was surprisingly warm.

"Take of your jeans..." I immediately unbuttoned them and pulled them down allowing my white lacy pants to get caught and come down with them. I felt incredibly exposed as she looked over my body like a woman possessed before pulling me closer.

"I am going to enjoy this...turn around..." I turned and she pushed me down till I had my chest pressed against the hard wood of her desk and my ass was in the air for her to look at. She ran her hands down my back till my arsecheeks and slapped one side before slapping the other and she knelt down before I was UToPIA!

That night we spent making love in all different positions in all different surfaces before moving to her quarters and I took over and worshipped her body before collapsing in a heap of limbs as the sun was coming up.

We spent the late half of Sunday together before another more sedate round of lovemaking on Sunday night. We said goodbye that morning before I F.L.O.Oed to work leaving her to teach the next generation.

Narcissa

It was the first morning of my classes, my first class was a Fourth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class. I had spent the entire day of Sunday going over everyone's progress reports that Horace Slughorns left. Hermione spent the first half of the day in bed nursing her hangover as I tried to find potentials for an apprentice.

According to Slughorn there was potentially quite a lot of students but upon seeing the names I knew he was simply playing favourites, I guess it will be learning as I go.

Standing in my classroom my mind flashed back to my time with Hermione on the current desk I was leaning against, in any other situation I would have blushed but once these children smell weakness it was be forever ingrained.

As the class piled into the room I saw a few nervous glances from the corner of my eye and knew everyone was wary of me but I am going to be firm but fair, not even my own house was getting special treatment.

"Ok everyone before you take your seats please line up along the wall..." There was a lot of grumbling and noise and so I raised my voice for the first time. "Quietly!" The noise dimmed to a loud whisper and so I walked up to them all with a piece of parchment and didn't even bother explaining myself before moving to stand at the front two desks.

"Anna Walters...here..." The young Gryffindor looked like a deer caught in the headlights before walking over to the first desk and taking one of the two seats there. "Chris Burrows...here..." The young Hufflepuff boy looked even more scared at being separated from his friends.

This continued until I had everyone sitting down with one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor at each table.

"Excuse me Professor why can we not just sit with our friends?" I shook my head at the young woman who was wearing too much make-up and had her school shirt unbuttoned with her tie half way down it.

"Well Miss Vanderbilt that is because you are just scraping by an acceptable and your previous partner was being held back by you...perhaps if you spent some time with someone else who half knows what they are doing you might learn something. Please also come to class with a clean face and your hair tied back please." The young girl looked horrified at having to come to class with no make up.

"Sorry Professor that is just not going to happen!" This one is going to irk me so much, already I could see the kind of girl she was and I remember Pansy Parkinson being the same way with my son when they were at school together.

"Either you take it off and let your classmates adjust to it before class or I will vanish it as soon as you sit you bum in that chair either way the last thing I want is some of that falling into a potion and causing a reaction..this is going to be your seats for the rest of the year, get used to it." No one was particularly happy about it but no one else said anything.

"Now since we don't know each other too well this first class is going to be very casual, we are not going to brew today but I would like you to brainstorm in your partner's and give me as many properties of Beetle eyes and what specific potions they can be used in, say ten minutes." I went to sit at my desk and watched as the vast majority was a little bit stumped for about two minutes before the Ice was broken and they slowly but surely started to do the assignment.

Most of my classes went by in a similar manner, the seventh year N.E.W.T students were the strangest because all four houses were mixed in together and had been together for two years and so were used to working together and considering it was their last year they were not going waste it on stupidity.

There was two Seven years students who were pretty good and once class was over I asked them both to stay behind, one was a young girl from Ravenclaw and a young man from Hufflepuff and they were the best by far in both theory applications and inspiring conversation.

"Is everything ok Professor? Have we done something wrong?" I shook my head and invited them to sit before taking out two pieces of Parchment and setting it on front of them.

"Don't worry you are not on trouble, I have been given permission from the Headmistress to recruit an apprentice to help me with Day to day brewing and such, I have to brew Potions and things for the Infirmary and the apprentice would be on charge of that and also receive private one to one lessons with me instead of your classes with your peers. After your year I would take you on if you wanted to try and complete your Mastery. If you are interested then please study up and come back heretomorrow nightand if both of you are interested then we might have to have a little competition. Now it is my understanding that you are not yet seventeen so I will need a parents signature Ok?" They both nodded and appeared excited at the prospect and signed their names on the parchment and left the room buzzing.

At that the day was over and I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner, I was something of a novelty to the student body and so when I walked into the hall and sat with the other heads of houses some students found me fascinating.

I expected some backlash from the article but it had not come yet and so it was no surprise to me that halfway through that same class that Miss Vanderbilt was in her and her posse of bitches proceeded to stand in the class with full make up and hair done to perfection.

"I have read the school rules Professor and you can't make us take this off. We all know your preferences for women and you might prefer the mousy type who don't try or wear make-up but some people like to actually make an effort." This girl was bold as brass bringing up my relationship in an open setting. Her family was that of high society definitely not more affluent than that of my own family or even the Malfoy Family What I married into but her father tested racing brooms and as such gained him quite a lot of influence.

"Miss Vanderbilt...I am not your classmate or your peer I am your Professor now we do this here or you can take it up with the Headmistress who I know has no time for young women who dress themselves up to look thirty." By this stage her classmates were snickering at her misfortune but the girl in question looked furious. I vanished the make-up from them all much to their horror and in my own opinion they all looked better without it.

It reminded me of the way Draco used to bluster and blow pretending to be better than everyone. She was clearly pissed off and was not going to let this one go which is why I had to inform Minerva later on that day of her behaviour because I know it's going to probably come back and bite me in the ass.

**_PLEAAE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_****_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	10. Our Life Together

**_This is it! Last Chapter of Little Black Dress!! I have something else in the pipeline for after I finish my current stories!! It is a Lily survives story if anyone would be interested in this then let me know!! Please Review Please Review Please Review_****_Ten_**

Hermione

Narcissa has been at Hogwarts for a couple of months and at first the changes she was making to Potions had trickled down to even our department and everyone who didn't like it seemed to blame me and those who did praised me.

I had always F.L.O.Oed over in the evening so much so that Crookshanks had decided to stay at the castle with Narcissa, all of the students had seemingly got used to my Presence and I helped out at the weekends with Minervas Transfiguration tutoring much to her amusement, she offered me wages for it but I refused.

The time had passed quite quickly and I was getting frustrated, we were like ships passing in the night and although our sex life was still incredible we barely got to spend any time together so this weekend I had planned to take her on a date.

First however I have to get through my shift which was proving difficult considering Nathen Rhymes my boss who was a sexist, ignorant bastard and had made it clear he had a problem with me being with Narcissa actually Gays in general well it made it harder and harder to be motivated.

"Granger...Stop fantasising about your girlfriend! I need that report! ASAP!" I swear I wish I could Obliviate him and give him an adjoining room with Lockhart! Ugh...it took me a good long while to make it through my day and before long I was leaving finally.

The closer and closer I got to the F.L.O.O I had a bad feeling seeping onto my head and usually my bad feelings had traction so turned to see Harry happily walking towards me.

"Hey Hermione! Everything ok?" I just nodded my head at him as I added a little spring in my step to get to the F.L.O.O quicker, saying goodbye to Harry before stepping inside.

"Hogwarts School, Head of Slytherin House quarters..." I felt the distinctive whirling feeling before coming out in Narcissas living room. Surprisingly the room was empty and she was nowhere to be seen. Panic spread through my body and I went to the only place I know she would be if she wasn't there to greet me. It was too late for dinner and so I walked toward the hospital Wing.

The doors to the infirmary swung open and there she lay seemingly unconscious with Minerva and Poppy Pomfry sitting at The bottom of the bed. She was so small looking engulfed in those beds that I spent too much time in.

"What happened?" I immediately ran to her side and took her in, there was no blood, bruises or anything that would indicate she was hurt so why was she sleeping? Please don't let her be dead!

"There was a mishap in Potions, one of the boys tried playing a Practical joke on one of the other boys and Narcissa knew what was going to happen and jumped in front of the students to stop the Potion exploding on him, unfortunately it caught her just before she could cast a secondary shield on herself and caused her to be thrown across the room." That sounds like her, putting herself in the firing line for others.

"Is she going to be ok?" Poppy nodded at me before Minerva put her hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

"She hit her head and will probably wake up pretty soon but her head will be sore and probably for a while so since it's the weekend I need you to make sure she is ok..." I nodded my head and just knelt down and kissed her on the head before taking up residence on her bed leaning against the bottom of the bed.

We were sitting for another hour before I saw her face scrunch up in pain and her eyes popped open, I jumped as quick as I could to her side just as her eyes focused on where she was, she hadn't seen me yet.

"Owww..." I laughed at her which caused those blue eyes to flicker over to me and smile. "Hey!" I kissed her before she could say anything else. Poppy checked her over and we sat with Minerva for a moment before she went to leave and the door burst open.

A young boy in a Ravenclaw Uniform ran straight up to her bedside not even dazed at me holding her hand because the majority of the students had got used to us at this point.

"Professor I am so sorry...you shouldn't have been caught up in that because of me...I should have been watching my cauldron, I didn't even see Evan put anything in and now you're hurt! Oh Merlin it's all my fault...honestly Professor it was so stupid the boys were playing a practical joke. They always do and now...oh Merlin I am so sorry..." She held her hand up to stop the boy from waffling and I saw her go into teacher mode and I smiled at the young boy who was falling head over feet to make her forgive him.

"Mr Giles...you are the student I am the teacher, your life is in my hands whilst you are in my classroom and I agree you should pay closer attention to your cauldron. You are good at Potions you just allow others to make you feel like you aren't. I will be moving Mr Stephens to a different desk because he is also corrupting Miss Baker." He thanked her and apologised again before being shooed from the Infirmary with a blush the size of a Hippogriff.

"I think he has a crush on you..." She laughed at that before being discharged from Poppy's care. Needless to say our romantic weekend and date got scuppered but we did get to spend the whole weekend together both in bed and out.

The school year passed relatively fast and all of Narcissa students passed their exams with the best Potions results in years. For now though the summer holidays were here and Narcissa and I were heading to France on holiday. I loved my work but I couldn't take my idiot boss anymore so I quit. I was well enough off I could survive for a good few years before having to worry about money so I was not in a huge massive rush to find something else.

I would take the summer and then decide, Narcissa had packed up her things at Hogwarts and we were traveling the Muggle way at her insistence and even picking up a car on the other side. We had spent

a lot of time planning our trip and decided to start on St Tropez for a week and then travel to Nice where Harry's Vineyard was located and we decided to stay there for a week also before then ending Paris before going home via Apparation.

I had a big surprise planned and truth be told I was worried about the way she would react to it. Endless days of sun, beach and making love was on the agenda. It didn't surprise me when she showed up with a suitcase that could have fit me into.

"You are a witch...shrink it." She pouted and apparently wanted the full experience of travelling as a Muggle. Soon she got a small suitcase and just extended it inside calling me a party pooper. I loved this side of her, it was a side very few got to see, so carefree and playful. We made our way to the airport and checked our bags in before heading through security.

She was in her element at the Duty Free, she bought Alien Perfume for Andromeda, some wine for Draco and Poppy and Cigars that apparently Kingsley was fond of much to Andromeda's displeasure, she also splashed out on Whiskey for Minerva, and a model aircraft for Teddy to build.

At the checkout the woman gave her a funny look before I explained it was her first time in an airport, the packages would meet us at the gate. We aimlessly walked around the terminal opting for a coffee before heading to our gate.

We were given some looks probably considering our genders holding hands but also considering Narcissa didn't look that much older than me I knew in my head it wasn't our age difference that made them stare...Muggle Britain was very backward when it came to same sex relations but I was not going to let that put a dampener on our holiday together.

We boarded the plane and she was like a child in the way her face lit up, she kept saying it was ingenious the way Muggles created such things. The Plane ride was over quicker that she would have liked but once we got outside we picked up our rental car which was a convertible Mini Cooper and that was when she relented to shrink down our suitcases to fit into the boot and before long we were on our way to St Tropez.

The week was indeed spent on the beach with drinks and making love until all hours of the morning and before we knew it we were making our way to Harry's Vineyard. It was a Muggle run Vineyard but the house it sat on was kept by house elves.

It was a huge three story home with brown shutters on the outside and was incredibly well maintained, a small elf by the name of Beesey was in charge and she was more than happy to help us along with Cookey. We spent a good portion of the holiday there seeing the huge grounds the home sat on and exploring the sights surrounding it. On the last night I arranged a Picnic on one of the surrounding mountains.

"This Place is incredible sweetheart...how'd you find it?" Standing there with the last remnants of the sun beaming onto her she looked incredible.

"Harry told me about it...and I chose here for a reason for tonight." She quirked an eyebrow at me before I lifted out the small box that had felt like lead in my pocket since we left the house.

"Hermione..." I shook my head at her to get her to stop...she looked terrified at me before I knelt down on one knee and tears started pooling to her eyes.

"I have been so worried as to how you were going to take this, going over and over it in my head as to the conversation we would have, I love you Narcissa...more than I ever thought I could or would love anyone." She stopped me and I could see her crying openly and I count myself privileged that I got to see the vulnerable side to her.

"Hermione I love you...you know I do...but you are young and deserve to have children and a life with someone who isn't an old woman." She really has no idea how vibrant and beautiful she is...truth be told I have never given much thought to children in my future.

"Would I maybe possibly like children...I don't know but I do know I want you forever Narcissa. I want to be with you forever...so please will you marry me?" She looked so unsure of her own mortality but that soft smile and small nod was enough for my whole body to feel as if I had lit a firework under it.

"Yes my love...of course I will marry you!" We spent the rest of the night talking about our future and the topic of children came up again.

"Would you not like more children?" She looked downtrodden at my question and although I know her past with pregnancy and all of the trauma she experienced both before Draco and after him I felt wrong asking her this but as we lay naked in bed talking I could not help but feel excited at the prospect of a baby that was like us. I am not too sure the way same sex pregnancies would go but she smiled at me regardless of her history and nodded slightly.

"If you wanted children then of course I would have children with you but physically my body cannot withstand another pregnancy so it would be you who would have to carry the baby. After everything I have went through I would be scared for you." I nodded my head and kissed her passionately and admired the beautiful engagement ring on her hand. Before too long our holidays were over and we were back in Britain again.

We had another family dinner planned and this time Molly Weasley was not invited but we did have almost everyone else including Minerva, Filius, Neville and some other colleagues from the school.

As soon as they all saw the ring everyone had gave their congratulations to us before we had even sat down for dinner, our family had accepted us but the biggest surprise was Minerva offering me a job for the following year.

"For what subject?" She smiled at me before putting her arm around my shoulders and sitting down in a seat away from the drunken festivities.

"I am getting older Hermione and it's hard teaching and being Headmistress so somethings got give...teaching Transfiguration is going to have to be someone else's responsibility." This woman had been my mentor since before first year and was the woman I aspired to be and so for her to ask me to follow in her footsteps is incredible.

"I have no teaching experience..." She smiled again before shaking her head at me and taking my hand in hers in a way that reminded me of my grandmother.

"You have been working full time and have completed a mastery in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes if my memory serves me?" I was shocked that she knew that, I didn't tell anyone. "I make it a habit to know when someone is trying to out do me...I myself completed a mastery in Transfiguration and Arithmancy by the time I was twenty and you completed yours at nineteen...the only other person to do that was Severus, Narcissa and Albus...and anyway I am sure your future wife can give you some pointers." I smiled and nodded at her and blushed before I accepted the job and I could only hope Narcissa doesn't mind. I found her talking to Harry and strode over to her and took her hand.

"Can I talk to you?" She nodded her head at me but before we could abscond a soft pop was heard and we all stood in shock at Molly Weasley looking between us. "If you have come to have a go..." She immediately shook her head at us and walked over, Firstly her eyes noticed the engagement ring on Narcissas finger and she softly smiled.

"I owe you both an apology...I see how happy you are anytime your in the paper or Diagon Alley, or when my children tell me stories of their time with you. I am so sorry...for the way I reacted to your relationship, I am sorry I pulled my wand on you and I am so sorry for trying to hex you Narcissa. Hermione is like a daughter to me and I have no excuse...that was not the way to welcome you to the family...and again I am so sorry..." I glanced at Cissa who gave her a small nod and then The Weasley Matriarch looked at me.

"I forgive you..." She beamed before taking us both in a huge hug and nearly pulling Cissas finger off to get a look at her ring. The party ended and Narcissa took me being employed at Hogwarts quite well. We decided to have a shotgun wedding before school started a few weeks after the party with Minerva officiating. Everyone that meant something to us was in attendance and our wedding announcement came before our engagement was made public and I was so deliriously happy.

Three Years Later

Narcissa

It was the Anniversary Gala and I was waiting downstairs in the Burrow on my wife to greet me and she was taking her sweet ass time. The Wizarding World has gotten used to our relationship and it seemed we were the poster child for the LGBT community as Susan Bones and Tracey Davis married a year after us and Seamus Finnegan married Justin Finch-Fletchley the following year.

"Mama...I wan t come!" Our beautiful little girl and her broken words slammed into my legs almost knocking me over in my stilettos, that brown ringlet hair and blue eyes was enough to melt me there and then.

"I know baby girl but your going to have lots of Fun with Auntie Molly and Uncle Arthur not to mention your baby cousin James...I am sure they will read you lots of books..." She seemed satisfied at that but I lifted her up and gave her a small kiss before Molly ran into the room after my Houdini escape artist of a daughter.

"Sorry Narcissa! She slipped away from me..." I shook my head at her before I heard clicking of heels and I turned around and there it was...that Little Black Dress.

"Oh Hermione you look beautiful..." Molly had it right she looked stunning, she blushed as she made her way downstairs to us all and saw our daughter in my arms.

"Cassie! You should be in the bath young lady..." She just smiled at her mother and wiggles down off me just as Hermione stepped down the last step and insisted she lift her. "I love you...be good for Nana Molly Ok?" She nodded her head as we both gave her a kiss goodbye allowing Molly to take her down toward the bathroom.

"You look stunning Maya...I haven't seen this in a long time..." I ran my hands down her sides as she kissed me. That dress was my kryptonite and she knew it.

"So do you baby...and I figured I may as well wear it considering it won't fit me soon..." I was confused for a second before I dawned on me what she meant and my face erupted.

"No...seriously! You're pregnant?" She nodded her head at me and I could not help but kiss her as deep and as passionately as I could. "When did you find out?" She took my hand in hers before we walked over to the F.L.O.O.

"Literally this morning, I was late and feeling so nauseous so I cast a diagnostic and it was positive." When Hermione approached me a year into our Marraige and told me she wanted children initially I felt so strange about the whole situation. There was a charm to allow for certain appendages to grow and allow it but because we were both women we would only ever have girls.

Considering my own history the whole way through the pregnancy I was on edge but she took to it splendidly, she took the Muggle approach and went to a Muggle doctor, took up pre-natal yoga and drank a green smoothie instead of coffee every morning. Our daughter Cassiopoeia (Cassie) Emma Granger Black was born after a three day natural labour and no pain relief at 2:35 in the morning. Life was blissful and I could not wait to see her with that beautiful bump again. As we made our way through the F.L.O.O I could not help but feel utterly blessed at my life and in truth I owe it all to a Little Black Dress.

**_Thank You everyone for your support of this fic and I really hope you enjoyed...feel free to read and review my other stories xox _**


End file.
